One Red Ribbon: A Drabble Series
by imanewme
Summary: One Red Ribbon is a drabble series started by accident over at Saiun challenge on Livejournal. The basic idea is "What will the Saiunkoku gang be doing in 10 years after the anime ends?" Some might be MA, but most is just T.
1. One Red Ribbon

A/N: One Red Ribbon is an AU I started creating by accident and it began with this story. The basic idea is "what will things be like for the Saiunkoku gang in about 10 years after the anime ends?" These chapters are all written for prompts at LiveJournal's Saiun_challenge. The "chapters" are in order written, but they aren't in order of how they might have happened in the AU. I have a goal of framing this up to be a chaptered fic proper, but for now, it's all about getting the ideas out, so that's pretty far in the future. Enjoy! - Ima

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit. _

_

* * *

_Shouka rubbed his sore arms and stared absently out the window. Autumn cold was setting in, and he was feeling it in his joints more and more. Taking another sip of his bitter tea he sighed.

"It's time," he thought, "I cannot put this off any longer."

Eleven years had passed since Ryuuki took the throne. He and Juusan-hime had successfully produced four beautiful children. The emperor had done as promised; there was only one empress, breaking the cycle of internal strife. The royal siblings were known to be very close and happy. There would be no internal struggles from this generation.

Shuurei was married to Kouyuu, and they made an excellent team leading the Kou clan. Yuri and Reshin had their own quarters within the mansion, and Shouka also had a place with them should he ever choose to take it. The young couple adopted a young daughter, and the toddler could often be found clinging to Reshin's legs, unmoved by his scowls.

Everyone Shouka raised now had lives of their own. Serian still remained at his side, secretly training. His devotion to his brother was resolute; he would serve Ryuuki for life. Strong and loyal, he was the perfect successor for the black wolf.

"Yes," Shouka thought, "there are only a few loose ends left."

An icy chill began to settle on the garden as twilight quickly faded into night. Shouka shivered. He had no real regrets, yet he was tired of the lies and secrets surrounding his family. Returning to his study he brought out a piece of parchment. After reading it one final time, he gently rolled it and secured it with a red ribbon. Tomorrow he would give it to Serian with instructions to deliver it only should the wolf met his death.


	2. Battle of Wills

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit. _

_

* * *

_Reshin never dreamed he would be spending so much time with Yuri-hime in his later years. Not that he minded, it was just very counter to the way they had conducted their lives for most of their married lives. He had been surprised but pleased when Kouyuu and Shuurei married. He was even more pleased when Kouyuu and Shuurei decided to make Kiyo their permanent home.

He couldn't say when exactly Yuri-hime came to live with them. After Shuurei brought home their adopted daughter, Huian, Yuri-hime came to teach Shuurei how to care for the child. Even though she returned to the Kou province frequently, she was in the capital more often than not. She always told others she was "just visiting" but truthfully she spent more time in Kiyo than anywhere else.

It was a good thing Yuri-hime was around so much. Kouyuu and Shuurei were joint heads of the clan and were often very busy with the clan affairs, and Yuri loved fussing over her granddaughter. Oddly enough, little Huian preferred Reshin's company, a fact that proved, according to Yuri, that miracles still happened.

Kouyuu and Shuurei's combined skills made the Kou's as formidable a clan as the Ran's. Reshin couldn't help but gloat inwardly when he thought about it. A small smile spread across his face.

"And just what are you so smug about?" Yuri-hime snaked an arm around Reshin and looked down at the toddler at his feet. "Playing the happy grandfather this morning, I see." She teased.

"Hn" Reshin flipped open his fan and glared at Yuri from behind it. "If you must know, I'm thinking about how Kouyuu and Shuurei are giving those Ran triplets a run for their money," he sniffed. "It's about time someone challenged them."

Yuri rolled her eyes and pulled away. "You stubborn old goat. You know perfectly well that we're at peace with the Ran clan."

"Not until they try something," Reshin glowered. "Those kids might trust Setsuna, but I certainly don't."

"That's nothing special," Yuri pulled up a chair and poured herself some tea. "You don't trust anybody."

Reshin snapped his fan shut and pouted. "That's not true. There are people in this world I trust."

"Not that you'd ever show it," Yuri teased, smiling softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reshin grew more sullen and his ears began turning red. Yuri had found her perfect opening.

"Don't give me that! You know perfectly well you never tell anyone anything."

The red spread from Reshin's ears to his neck, and the crimson was fast reaching his cheeks. "Don't start with me, woman. Just leave it alone."

"Don't you think it's a tad pitiful that you're living in the same home as your niece and you still haven't confessed to being her uncle? " Yuri hit him where it hurt.

"Shut up," Reshin fumed. "She knows anyway. As a head of the clan you know she does."

"It wouldn't hurt for her to hear the story from your side, Reshin. She's far too polite to ask you herself, and Kouyuu, well, he won't say anything out of respect for you."

Reshin shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He wanted to rise and stalk out of the room, but little Huian was sleeping peacefully at his feet. Yuri cut her eyes to the child, and then looked back to Reshin again with a smirk. He was essentially a captive audience, and she knew it.

"Why can't you just leave well enough alone, woman?" Reshin fumed. "And besides, how dare you use our granddaughter as a pawn against me."

Yuri simply stood and kissed Reshin's forehead lightly, leaving him to consider that the secret had gone on long enough. He would never truly be happy until the air was cleared. He was stubborn, but she was stubborn, too. It was a battle of wills. She knew she would eventually win.


	3. Family and Friends

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit. _

_

* * *

_Kouyuu was lost in a sea of paperwork, as usual. Sweat trickled down his forehead. The air was listless and stale, providing no relief from the summer heat. A droplet of sweat dripped off his nose, smearing the ink on his parchment.

"Damit!" Kouyuu swore, pushing the parchment aside. Hopefully the smudge wouldn't be too noticeable, and he would not have to write the document again. A soft knock at the door caught his attention. "Come in!"

Yuri entered the room, carrying little Huian on her hip. Smiling, Kouyuu stood and crossed the room, arms open to his daughter. Huian leaned to him expectantly, squealing.

"Your daughter is something else," Yuri huffed in mock annoyance, "preferring the men in this family over the women."

Kouyuu pulled Huian to him and spun around. He nuzzled the girl's light brown hair and winked at Yuri. "That's right, Huian-chan, you love your daddy and jichan, don't you?" The rambunctious two-year-old nodded furiously.

Kissing the girl's forehead again, Kouyuu turned his attention to Yuri. "What brings you here, Yuri? Is everything okay with you and Reshin-sama?"

Yuri smiled warmly. "We're fine, Kouyuu. I came to ask how things are with you and Shuurei-chan. Are you two happy?"

Kouyuu stiffened slightly. Setting his daughter down to play on the floor he faced his mother. "We're fine, Mother. Why on earth would you need to ask that?"

As much as he loved his mother, he never got used to her meddling. Drama seemed to follow her, and it annoyed him.

Yuri pouted. "Now Kouyuu, there's no need to go on the defensive. I just care about my son and daughter-in-law. "

Kouyuu relaxed somewhat. "We're very content, Mother," he reassured her. "Shuurei is my best friend and partner, you and Reshin are right here in our home, and Shoka-sama is in town, and ever since we found little Huian here, our lives are complete. I could not ask for more."

"Ah," Yuri crooned, "but I didn't ask you if you were content, dear. I asked if you were happy."

Kouyuu's ears began to turn red. "Content, happy, what's the difference, Mother? Things are fine. I don't see why you're so worried about it."

"What about friends, Kouyuu? You and Shuurei don't seem to have many friends." Yuri sat on the windowsill and dusted imaginary lint from her robes. "You never have anyone over."

"We're both very busy," Kouyuu protested. "Clan business keeps both of us occupied, and Shuurei's still a government official. We have friends. Shuurei still talks to Tan Tan and. . . "

"Tan Tan!" Yuri cut him of, laughing. "Isn't being a friend far too much work for that guy? So I get it, Shuurei has friends. What about you, Kouyuu?"

"Is there a point, Yuri?" Kouyuu asked dryly.

Yuri simply smiled. "I just want to make sure my family is as happy as it can be." Sniffing slightly, she wrinkled her nose. "I think I need to change your daughter now. Huian! Come to grandma, dear!"

Huian scrambled to her feet and toddled to Yuri happily. Yuri scooped up the child and patted a hand on her rump gently. "Oh yes, it's time for a change, now isn't it, my little sunshine? Say 'bye bye' to Daddy!"

Huian laughed. "Ba ba!" she giggled, waving a little hand at Kouyuu.

"Bye bye!" Kouyuu waved back. He did not stop waving until Yuri shut the door behind her.

He returned to his desk, slumping back into the chair, reminding himself that she was a big help with little Huian and a comfort to Reshin. Dealing with her innuendos and attempted intrusions into his social life was a small price to pay for such luxuries. However, her questions today hit a tender chord. Beyond all rationale, he was lonely.

Kouyuu opened a desk drawer and pulled out a folded letter from the false bottom. He had been keeping it for over a week, indecisive about whether or not he would answer it. He sighed and traced a finger over the broken blue seal. His thoughts wandered back to another summer when a gentle hand bathed his face tenderly with a small block of ice.

"Shuuei," he whispered.


	4. Daddy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit. _

_

* * *

_Shuuei's heart fluttered a little and he leaned in closer to the smallish peephole into the Kou residence's kitchen area. He never tired of watching little Hurian, and he never dreamed Kouyuu was so well suited to fatherhood. Huian's dark silky hair shown in the candlelight, her eyes dancing playfully from Kouyuu to Reshin and back.

Shuuei swallowed the lump in his throat and wondered how long it would be before Huian's parentage became known. Could it remain a secret? It seemed unlikely, for as Huian grew, her Ran heritage became more and more evident. The dark flowing hair and the intensity in her eyes threatened to give her away, even now.

Shuuei wiped away a tear as he thought about Shusui. Their one union may have been brief, but Shuuei would always cherish the memory. She had been angry when she announced her pregnancy. He learned of her secret affiliation with the Wolves of the Wind that day. In a moment, Shuuei's world had turned completely.

Shuuei spent the next few months in an anxiety riddled haze. His heart was heavy with guilt, because even though he was still on speaking terms with his brothers, he was still an exiled Ran. He had nothing to offer Shusui, and no name to pass to their child. One month before Shusui gave birth, Shuuei sought out Ryuuren, desperate for advice.

It was then that Shuuei learned that Shuurei and Kouyuu had been unable to conceive. Ryuuren agreed to arrange the adoption personally, swearing to keep Huian's origins a secret. With Ryuuren as a go-between, little Huian was transferred effortlessly into the Kou household. Only Ryuuren knew the whole truth, but Huian's features would speak for themselves soon.

"Forgive me Huian," Shuuei pleaded from the shadows, "your father is a fool."


	5. While She Was Sleeping

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit. _

_

* * *

_Shuurei smiled and gently brushed a ebony curl from Huian's eyes. She adored watching her young daughter sleep. It seemed a thousand emotions could pass over her tiny face while she slumbered.

"Shuurei…"

"Shhh!" Shuurei scolded Reshin in hushed tones. "You will wake her!"

For once, Reshin managed to look repentant. His features softened and he tiptoed to the pallet to watch Huian over Shuurei's shoulder. He too enjoyed watching the child sleep, perhaps even more than Shuurei did. Absently, Reshin put his hand on Shuurei's shoulder.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Reshin cooed in hushed tones.

"Why Reshin, are you getting sentimental on me?" Shuurei teased.

"I remember watching you sleep when you were that age." Reshin snapped his mouth shut suddenly. He had never told Shuurei that he was her uncle. Silently he hoped Shuurei would let his errant comment pass.

Shuurei sighed inwardly. When would Reshin finally tell her his side of the story? Didn't he realize that she wouldn't hate him for what she considered ancient history of the Kou clan? Her father never once expressed unhappiness for his station in life. It was silly for him to keep his relationship to her a secret now.

Huian wrinkled her nose and opened her mouth as if to cry. Reshin and Shuurei both held their breath to see if she would wake. Both let out a relieved breath when she settled back into a peaceful sleep.

"She must have been dreaming," Reshin mused. "I never tire of watching her sleep."

"She loves you," Shuurei answered. She turned to Reshin and kissed him on the cheek. "And so do I, Oji."


	6. A New Tradition

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit. _

_

* * *

_Ice filled Reshin's veins as Shuurei's words sank in. She called him "Oji!" She knew! Well of course she knew, but she also said she... Reshin couldn't even think the word "love." It was too much. Now if the room would just quit spinning.

"Reshin-sama!" Shuuri grabbed Reshin's arm as his face paled and his eyes focused on a point in thin air. Gently she led him to a chair and encouraged him to sit. Pulling a kerchief from her robes she dabbed his now sweating brow gently.

Reshin gulped back the lump in his throat. "You love?" he whispered.

Shuurei furrowed her brow. She snatched his fan and thumped him on the head with it. "Of course, Oji! Look, you just said the L-word and you're still alive. Now go tell Kouyuu you love him. You can change this family tradition of secrets and silence. Do it for Huian."


	7. Home Is Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I'm not looking for a profit, and I'm not paid for this._

_

* * *

_The thunder clapped again and Kouyuu pulled Shuurei closer. She trembled in his arms and cried, soaking his robes through to his skin. He smoothed her hair and rubbed her back gently. In their ten years together, he knew that the only thing that would calm her completely was the storm's passing.

He would never forget the first time she clung to him, shaking with each flash of lightning. He was fast asleep, oblivious to the storm when her arms snaked around his midsection and she whimpered like a small child. He thought she was ill. He kept asking her what was wrong, but all she could do is cry and shake with fear. By the time the storm ended, he was crying, too, frustrated that his new wife was so distressed.

It still worried him for her to get so worked up, but at least now he understood it. He took great pains to make sure he was near when the weather turned ominous. He also discretely made sure Yuri and Reshin would take Huian so the child would not have to see her mother so scared.

He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. He supposed this was love.  
"What we have is warm. Comfortable," he thought to himself as the rain slowed to a trickle. "Home." Shuurei's whimpers quieted and her breathing slowed. She was asleep. Kouyuu ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you," he whispered, and drifted off to sleep.


	8. On A Clear Night

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I'm not looking for a profit, and I'm not paid for this._

_

* * *

_On a clear night the emperor walked through the garden alone.

Ryuuki no longer feared the night as he had in his youth, but as twilight slipped into darkness, the melancholy that threatened to replace the fear snuck into the quiet corners of his mind. All his life he begged the gods that he never need to spend a night alone. With Jyuusain-hime, his beautiful triplet daughters, and young son, the gods had granted him with enough family that he would never need to be alone again.

On a clear night the emperor remembered the past.

Most of the time he locked away the sadness, but under tonight's clear sky and bright moon he could not keep his mind from wandering to his first love, Shuurei. He knew it was selfish to hold on to his memories of her. The day they met, her manju buns, they way she scolded him, and her ehru music all haunted him.

On a clear night the emperor considered his mistakes.

His first year with Jyuusain-hime had been the most difficult. Over and over again he inadvertently hurt his new wife. She was keenly aware that she resembled his lost love, and although he never meant to compare them, somehow Shuurei's shadow lingered. Jyuusian-hime never shed a tear in front of him, but he knew. He could not help but know. The guilt was almost more than he could bear.

On a clear night the emperor made a choice.

The night she brought him manju buns, Ryuuki held Jyuusian-hime tightly and begged her forgiveness for making things so difficult for her. That night he truly fell in love with his new wife. He vowed to himself never to compare the two women again. He made sure she had everything she ever wanted and needed. When she was pregnant with the triplets, no expense was spared satisfying her cravings. As the pregnancy progressed, he massaged her feet and dutifully rubbed Kouyuu's special blend of herbs and oils on her stretch marks.

On a clear night the emperor's family began.

The night the triplet daughters were born, he wept for joy. Jyuusain-hime made his family complete. He found true happiness in the faces of his children. In an instant his entire world moved to revolve around three tiny heartbeats. For hours he remained by his empress's side, holding her hand and whispering his gratitude for bringing them all safely into his world.

On a clear night the emperor walked through the garden alone.

Under the light of a full moon, Ryuuki counted his blessings until the memories of his lost love were locked away once more. He then returned to his quarters and kissed his empress's sleeping forehead.

"My love belongs in the present," he thought resolutely, "not in the past."


	9. Kneedeep

A/N: A "temari" is an elaborately decorated cloth ball. Here's the wiki: .org/wiki/Temari_(toy)

Summary: The royal daughters are a handful.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I'm not looking for a profit, and I'm not paid for this._

_

* * *

  
_

Ayame burst into the royal nursery she shared with her younger sisters. Her hands and face were smeared with mud and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"I caught them!" she squealed proudly and held out the box for the other triplets to see.

Yuriko took the box and sat on the floor to inspect its contents. A faint scratching noise came from the little crate. Ayame watched the door while Sakura and Yuriko opened the box with anticipation.

"Oh it's perfect!" Sakura breathed, "There are so many of them!"

"They're everywhere," Ayame beamed, "all I had to do was find the slimiest part of the pond."

"You're such a boy," Sakura scolded.

Ayame stuck her tongue out at her younger sister. Ayame looked out the door once more and eeped in surprise.

"Someone's coming!" she hissed between her teeth.

In a flash Yuriko put the lid back on the crate and Sakura shoved the crate under the nightstand and pulled out a temari. Ayame scrambled out the window as Shusui bustled into the room.

"Girls, it's time for your lessons! Wait. Who's missing?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and Yuriko sighed heavily. "You can't tell?" they answered in unison.

Shusui's face grew red in frustration. Stooping, she snatched up the girls' toy and tucked it away in her robes. The girls groaned.

"Okay, let's try this again." Shusui's voice commanded. "Where is your sister?"

"I'm sorry Shusui-dono." Ayame said from the doorway and walked in. Casting her eyes downward she held out her muddy hands. "I've been out in the garden. Can I go clean up? I'll come right back, I promise."

Shusui let out her breath and smiled. "You're just like your father," she grinned, "Be quick, but I expect you in the archives in no more than 10 minutes."

Ayame smiled brightly. "Yes, Shusui-dono. I'll be back quickly."

Sakura and Yuriko linked fingers and skipped to the archives. Shusui followed them closely to make sure they went there directly. She wouldn't admit it to the girls, but she wasn't entirely sure which two she was following.

It wasn't that Shusui didn't know them. She could tell them apart most of the time, but when the princesses wanted, they could fool everyone but the emperor himself. Even the empress had difficulties when the girls were putting their best efforts into confusing the adults.

The triplets were very good at avoiding punishment through confusion. It frustrated Shusui to no end. She learned the hard to keep a close watch on them to make sure each girl did her own work. Earlier that week she had stepped out of the archives while the girls practiced calligraphy, only to find Sakura furiously writing on Ayame's parchment when she returned.

Ayame worked quickly, grabbing the crate from under the table and running to the bathhouse. She scrubbed quickly and hurried to the back of the archives and peeked in the window. Shusui was busy helping Yuriko with her handwriting while Sakura was reading by the window. When Sakura motioned that it was safe, Ayame quickly passed the crate through the window and ran around to the front. Nonchalantly, she entered the archives.

"I'm back!" she sang. "Did you miss me?"

The girls giggled.

"That didn't take long," Shusui mused. "Let me see you."

While Shusui inspected the girl's hands and face, Sakura quickly opened the crate and pushed it behind a shelf near the table before joining Yuriko. When Ayame finally joined them at the table, the three girls smiled knowingly. It was only a matter of time.

_Ribbit, Ribbit_

"Did you hear that?" Shusui asked the girls.

"Hear what?" Sakura asked sweetly.

Shusui froze when the toad landed on her foot. Slowly she lowered her gaze to the floor.

Shouka was the first to arrive at the archives when Shusui screamed. The archives were in a total uproar. Shusui was standing on the table screaming and crying. Dozens of toads were hopping on the floor while the princesses held each other in complete hysterics. Serian slid to a stop behind Shouka, shortly followed by Jyuusain-hime.

Shouka immediately took control. He motioned for Jyuusian-hime to take the girls out of the room and told Serian to bring him a broom. It only took him a few minutes to clear the archives of the little hopping critters, and Serian gently helped Shusui off the table, lifting her gently at the waist.

Shaking, Shusui buried her face in Serian's shoulder and leaned on him for support. Awkwardly he rested his palms on her back. Shouka moved to his side and took her arm.

"Shusui, it's all right," he said quietly, "the toads are gone now."

Shusui looked up. Blushing deeply, she quickly pulled away from Serian. "Oh, I'm sorry," she mumbled, eyes downcast. Serian merely nodded in response.

"Her majesty has taken the princesses back to her quarters," Shouka patted her shoulder. "Why don't you take the afternoon off? I'll clean up in here and if the girls come back, I'll keep them occupied."

"Thank you," she whispered with her eyes downcast in embarrassment. Without another word she left the room quickly, nearly knocking into the door frame in her haste.

Serian and Shouka silently watched her leave. A wide grin spread across Serian's face when Shouka's smiling eyes met his own. After a few moments Shouka chuckled. Soon Serian joined him, and before long the two were heaving in laughter.

"Oh, those girls," Shouka finally choked out between snorts, "his majesty is going to be pissed."


	10. The Choice

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I just borrow the characters for entertainment. I make no profit from these stories._

_

* * *

_Kouyuu pulled his robes tighter about him to ward off the pre-dawn chill. His heart was heavy as he sat on the edge of the bed watching his new wife sleep peacefully.

In one short month after taking control of the Kou clan everything was falling into place. Every contact and alliance Kuro had developed while leading accepted Kouyuu's succession without question. Shouka and Reshin both offered to fight anyone opposed to the change, but no one spoke against him. Thanks to Kuro's attention to details the transition was going smoothly.

The first night Shuurei took to Kouyuu's bed they spent the night talking. He learned that she was afraid of storms and that she worried about leaving her father alone. He confessed to her about growing up trying to please Reshin and worrying that he was not worthy of the Kou name. Night after night they shared their childhood stories, adulthood fears, and their dreams for the future. It was a comfortable routine, and Kouyuu looked forward to their nightly chats.

Last night Shuurei was strangely quiet, turning her back to him immediately when he lay beside her. Touching her shoulder, he asked if she were okay. He was not prepared for the floodgates that opened. Helpless, he held her tightly to his chest while she sobbed. Her voice hitching in her throat, she admitted to him that she was unable to have children.

"Oh Kouyuu," she sputtered, "I'm so sorry."

Irrational guilt constricted his chest as he recalled her words. Why had she apologized? They had never discussed children. What had he done to make her think he'd be disappointed? All he wanted was for her to be happy. The sun peeked over the horizon and Kouyuu made a decision. When she was ready, they would adopt.


	11. Winter's Night

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I just borrow the characters for entertainment. I make no profit from these stories._

_

* * *

_Her fingertips dipped into the icy water, disturbing her reflection momentarily. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The rich tang of pine tempered with plumb blossoms surrounded her. The chilled breeze threatened to numb her cheeks and nose while her tiny hands clasped a warm lump of pottery wrapped in cloth.

It was here in the garden that Shuurei learned to unwind. Being joint head of the Kou clan with Kouyuu was tiring. Every day brought dozens and dozens of decisions. She couldn't imagine how Kuro had managed alone all those years, and couldn't blame her father for not being bitter about being passed over for the position. It was a position of honor, and it was a position demanding hard work.

She was accustomed to hard work. The only time in her life she could recall not having to work to the point of exhaustion every day were the few short weeks she spent as an Imperial consort with Ryuuki. A small smile stole across her lips at the memory. Those had been wonderful times, although bittersweet. They were so young! It seemed like they had all the time in the world. She believed she could single-handedly change the world.

She did change the world, even if not single-handedly. She was the first woman to take the national exams and still held the honor of having the highest score ever achieved by a participating female. There were still very few women in politics, but now the opportunity existed. She had taken risks and openly challenged the status quo. She couldn't imagine where she found her energy then.

Now she found her energy and renewal in her ritual of nightly solitude. She opened her eyes as approaching footsteps crunched the fresh fallen snow. She stared into the pond's still depths until Kouyuu's reflection emerged behind hers. She turned to her husband and gasped. There was intensity in his eyes she had never seen before. He pressed a cold finger against her lips and smiled. When she nodded in acquiescence his smile faded, but his eyes remained ablaze. Much to Shuurei's surprise, he captured her lips with a kiss.


	12. Deadly Cold

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I just borrow the characters for entertainment. I make no profit from these stories._

_

* * *

_Serian inwardly cursed the chill seeping into his joints. His ears were alert; he took note of every icicle that fell from the branches of the sycamore concealing his position outside the emperor's chambers.

The Houyu clan's assassins were sneaky, but the wolves of the wind managed to stay one step ahead. Serian rarely worried about protecting his king from poisonous attacks, but the most recent reports of the Houyu clan's new potions had him on edge. They were volatile, causing painful death when inhaled. It would be difficult to protect the royal family from such attacks. If there was a way to counter the attack, he would find it.

Crack. Drip. Crack. Drip. Serian kept his attention to the sounds surrounding him. It was dark, and he could not rely on his eyesight tonight. Thankfully he spent hours in this garden and was familiar with all its sounds.

Crunch. Instinctively Serian sprang into action. Without hesitation, he tackled the assassin and pulled his head back roughly by his hair. In one fluid motion he sliced open the criminal's throat. Hot blood spilled across his icy hands and a smile ghosted across Serian's face. His emperor was safe another night.


	13. Do You Remember?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I just borrow the characters for entertainment. I make no profit from these stories.

* * *

_Shuuei paced frantically outside the empress's chambers. He clenched his teeth and cringed against every scream and cry. Dark circles hung under his eyes and worry lines creased his face.

"Will you stop that!" Kouyuu demanded.

"That's my sister in there!" Shuuei bellowed back into his friend's face.

Immediately Shuuei's expression softened and he looked away. "I'm sorry. It's almost more than I can bear." Jyuusian-hime shrieked again, and fresh tears sprang to Shuuei's eyes. "I'm really glad you're here, Kouyuu."

"Bah," Kouyuu huffed. "Will you sit down already? You're going to be too tired to see your new niece or nephew if you keep pacing like that."

Shuuei winced and put his hands over his ears as another muffled howl escaped Jyuusian-hime's chambers. Kouyuu stood and took Shuuei's arm.

"It could be hours, Shuuei. Sit down. Please."

As another cry rang out Shuuei flung his arms around Kouyuu and buried his head into his shoulder. Kouyuu gathered his friend into a gentle embrace. Sighing softly, he dropped his head and whispered into Shuuei's ear.

"She's going to be fine," Kouyuu murmured.

Kouyuu's heart fluttered in his chest as he caught the warm scent of Shuuei's silky hair. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Gods he had forgotten how Shuuei's scent affected him.

Shuuei felt Kouyuu's chest hitch and pulled away. Time stood still and they discovered the latent affection in each others' eyes. Softly their lips brushed together for the first time since Kouyuu's marriage.

The two men jumped apart when Ryuuki burst into the hall covered in sweat and beaming with joy.

"It's a boy!" he cried, "Let's celebrate!"


	14. Restless

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit.

* * *

_The jovial sounds of the fall festival drifted through the open window as Shusui bustled about the royal chambers. The emperor was addressing the public today, recognizing the new heads of the educational center in Sa Province. Shusui was nervous. It had been over two years since she had even been in the same room with Shuurei, and now they were both here, just like old times, preparing Shuurei as a decoy for Jyuusan-Hime.

Shushui circled Shuurei thoughtfully, scrutinizing every detail of the disguise. The elaborate purple robes swirled around Shuurei's tiny frame. Her hair was swept into an up-do befitting of an empress, adorned with tiny combs featuring a bejeweled phoenix and dragon. Everything was flawless. Only those closest to the emperor and empress would know Shuurei was a stand-in.

"It's so nice to see you again, Shusui," Shuurei said warmly. "It's shameful, isn't it that I really haven't had the chance to talk to you since you came back almost, was it two years ago?"

"Yes," Shusui absently smoothed Shuurei's robes and checked the combs in her hair once again. "It is nice to see you again. We've both been so busy."

Shuurei was quiet for a few moments, lost in thought. She remembered the first time Shusui left Kiyo. The spell she endured was strong, but through much hard work, meditation, and intervention from the Ran clan, she was finally freed from the Hoyu clan's control. Shuurei knew that Shusui avoided Kiyo for five years, terrified that she would make another attempt on Shuurei's life.

When Shusui returned to her duties in the inner palace, Jyuusan-Hime and Ryuuki were married and Shusui happily served Jyuusan-Hime. Shuurei was shocked when Shusui left Kiyo again, this time for a year. It also saddened her that when Shusui returned, she seemed to do everything she could to avoid her. Shuurei was worried for her friend, and wondered if the mind control had resurfaced.

"Shusui," Shuurei asked carefully, "may I ask you a personal question?"

Shusui froze in place behind Shuurei, worried. "Yes?" She tried to remain calm.

"Why were you gone for a year two years ago?"

Shusui had prepared for this question, but it did not make answering any easier. "I was attending to health matters," she said simply.

Shuurei took a deep breath. "Did the controlling spell return?" she almost whispered.

Shusui relaxed. So that's what Shuurei thought? She supposed it would make sense, considering the lengths she had gone to avoid Shuurei for over a year after she returned. She was happy that such a fine young woman was raising her only daughter, but it still stung to be near Shuurei and not spend the entire time wanting to ask about little Huian.

"_Shuurei and Kouyuu chose a fine name for my daughter," _ Shusui remembered telling Ryuuren, _"Huian. Peace. Such optimism."_

"_It's really no surprise Shuurei chose such a name," _Ryuuren had replied, _"She has always been optimistic."_

"No, dear friend," Shusui swallowed, willing the tears not to come. "I just needed the time away. Here," Shusui handed Shuurei a mirror, "Do you think the hair's right?"

"Yes, Shusui, you've done very well," Shuurei replied. "Autumn is so beautiful this year isn't it?"

While Shuurei continued commenting about the weather and the beautiful courtyard gardens, Shusui's mind wandered again to Huian's name. Peace.

Saiunkoku really was peaceful in comparison to the world Shusui remembered from her childhood. Sa Province continued to flourish as hundreds of young Saiun men and women flocked there to learn medicine, finance, and philosophy. It was amazing to her that this tiny woman before her had been instrumental in turning the province's future around just over 10 years ago.

The country was still adjusting, though. Many in the court still opposed the royal family, and assassination attempts were still common, even though less frequent. Shuurei was occasionally called upon to act as the empress's decoy, mainly during festivals when the royal couple presented in open air events that were not as easily guarded as a building. The empress always wanted to attend these events herself, but the emperor insisted on Shuurei's assistance, citing that if something were to happen, Jyuusan-Hime would be safe to remain with their children.

Their children, as in Ryuuki and Jyuusan-Hime's children. The thought made Shuurei a little sad. She did love him once. She supposed it was only natural to be a little bit jealous.

Shuurei laughed dryly.

"What is it, my lady?" Shusui asked, worried about the suddenly sad look in Shuurei's eyes.

Shuurei reached out and touched Shusui's hand. "It's nothing important, my friend," Shuurei's eyes seemed far away, "I was only remembering the first time I stood in as decoy for our empress."

"And you look just as stunning now as you did then."

The two women froze at the sound of Ryuuki's voice. Shusui was the first to recover from the surprise.

"Is it time, emperor?" Shusui asked.

"It is." Ryuuki replied, extending a hand out to his decoy wife, "Let's go."

Ryuuki's heart skipped a beat as Shuurei calmly placed her tiny cold hand in his. Was it only his imagination, or did she hold her breath momentarily? Did she shudder, too, or was it only his nerves? She had poised as his wife many times over the years, so why did he still feel guilty for simply touching her hand? Jyuusan-Hime had his hand in marriage and his children. He would never do anything to dishonor her. Still, he longed to hear his name from Shuurei's lips one more time.

Shuurei's heart skipped a beat as she placed her hand in his. She had long accepted that Ryuuki had moved on. She had moved on as well, but she doubted she would ever forget the thrill of first love she had found in Ryuuki all those years ago. She had been young and foolish then, believing that their friendship would not change after his marriage to Jyuusan-Hime. Now that she was married to Kouyuu and he married to Jyuusian-hime, they were almost strangers again, only speaking during these events. Even then, the conversations were short and strained.

Ryuuki's steps gradually slowed and he finally came to a stop. His eyes were far away and his shoulders stooped slightly.

"Is something the matter Ryu . . Emperor?" Shuurei squeezed his hand expectantly.

"Nothing," Ryuuki said a little too forcefully, "I'm just a little tired is all." His face flushed a little. No matter how well she covered it, he caught her slip. After all these years, she still wanted to say his name. It should have made him happy.

"Let's go." Ryuuki smiled, hoping she did not see through to his sudden sadness.

Shuurei studied his face for a moment. She saw his sadness. _"Could he still be lonely, even with his family?"_ she thought. Forcing a smile to her lips she hoped he did not see her concern. "Yes, let's go," she squared her shoulders, and the two walked into the open courtyard.

The autumn air was crisp and cool. Sunlight danced across the courtyard trees. Serian swallowed roughly when Shuurei and Ryuuki came into view. He was proud of his younger brother. Ryuuki was aging gracefully, with only a few strands of grey among the honey brown. He was still amazed how well Ojou-san played her part when decoying for the empress. Serian's ears perked up to a rustle behind him.

"My lady," Serian didn't even look back, "shouldn't you be back in your quarters?"

"Your ears are as good as ever," Jussian-hime emerged from behind the tree with mock irritation. "I'm only taking a peek, Serian," she teased, sliding a hand down his back and letting it come to rest on his firm backside.

Serian stepped away from her in surprise. "My lady?"

Jussian-hime opened her fan and peered at Serian coyly. "Why don't you see about getting assigned to protect me at the koukyuu? I would certainly enjoy your company."

Serian fumed inwardly. He had tried to write off her witty remarks and coy looks, but now she had outright propositioned him.

"In all due respect, I need to get back to work," Serian leveled a dark look at the empress. "It would be best if you went back to your palace quarters."

Jussian-hime squared her shoulders. "Take care of my husband, Serian," she said without emotion. She quickly turned and walked away to hide her exasperation. She cared for Ryuuki and had born him children. She loved him, but her attentions had strayed. "What am I doing," she inwardly berated herself, "I have everything a woman could ever want and still… still…" She ached with an emotion she could not name, and now she embarrassed herself. Shusui was waiting for her when she arrived back in her quarters.

"My lady?" Shusui questioned, clearly startled by Jyuusian-Hime's distress, "what's wrong?"

Jyuusian-Hime wiped a tear from her eye and forced a smile. "It's nothing, Shusui. I just get a little more emotional since I've become a mother."

Shusui nodded. "I understand completely, Empress."

Jyuusian-hime found herself embarrassed again. She had heard the whispers around the palace three years ago. She knew Shusui had lost her child. She never asked for any details, though, knowing it would be better if she let Shusui approach the topic on her own time, if ever.

"I'm going to go play with my children. Would you like to come along, Shusui?"

Shusui smiled widely. "It would be my pleasure."


	15. Faith

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I just borrow the characters for entertainment. I make no profit from these stories.

* * *

_The one thing Ran Ryuuren knew for sure is twas that there was no such thing as chance. The wind was blowing eastward, and he set his steps to follow it. He paid little attention to where he was going and instead. Instead he focused on the moment, playing his dragon flute as he traveled. By mid afternoon the breeze died down and Ryuuren stopped to rest. "The wind is resting, and so will I," he thought to himself. Settling beside a tree, he took stock of his surroundings. The eastern wind had led him to a place he knew well: Kiyo.

"Ah Kiyo," Ryuuren thought happily, "perhaps I will get to see Soul Mate #1, or even Foolish Brother #4." He tipped his head against the tree and closed his eyes, listening intently. "Yes," he thought, "Kiyo sounds just as beautiful as ever." Ryuuren drank in the sounds, taking note of every bird song, every insect buzz, and even the sound of a crying woman. Ryuuren's eyes flew open. Did he know this voice? It sounded familiar. He closed his eyes again to locate the direction of the sound. Once he determined where it was coming from, he followed it back to its source.

"Soul mate #1!" Ryuuren dropped to his knees beside the startled Shuurei and put an arm around her heaving shoulders. "Why are you crying?"

Shuurei quickly wiped her eyes and smiled. "It's nothing," she choked, "but you, what are you doing here?"

"The wind brought me here," Ryuuren simply stated. "And I know it's not nothing. Please, tell me what's making you cry. You are my Soul Mate #1. If you hurt, I hurt, too." Employing some slight of hand, Ryuuren produced a bright blue handkerchief seemingly out of thin air and offered it to Shuurei. "For you, soul mate."

Shuurei smiled in earnest and took the kerchief and dabbed her eyes gingerly. After regaining her composure, she held the kerchief out to Ryuuren. "Thank you."

Ryuuren gently closed his hands over hers and held them warmly, "No. You keep it."

"Thank you." Shurrei smiled again and put her hand against Ryuuren's cheek. "You're very good at cheering me up, you know."

Ryuuren blushed a little but did not look away. "Soul Mate #1, why were you crying?"

"It's a long story," Shuurei shrugged.

"I have time."

Shuurei blushed deeply and looked at her hands. Of course Ryuuren would want to know what was bothering her. Even though they had not seen each other in a couple of years, their friendship was comfortable. She knew she could confide in him, but it was difficult to discuss such personal matters, even with a close friend. "Kouyuu and I cannot have children," she sputtered out before she lost her nerve.

Ryuuren sighed. "You mean Kouyuu...."

"No no!" Shuurei interrupted quickly, "It's my fault. I've known for years. My body isn't built for children. I confirmed it with Doctor Yo the year we met. I didn't think it would matter so much to me. I didn't think I would want children, but when I look at how happy the Royal family is. . ."

Shuurei's voice trailed off. A single tear slipped down her cheek and she looked away. She was ashamed to be jealous of the Royal family. Things were as they should be, after all. An emperor needed heirs. She had denied Ryuuki because she knew she couldn't give him children. She always thought she would never look back, but on the occasions she stood in as a decoy for Jyuusain-hime she could see just how proud Ryuuki was of his children.

She was happy for him in earnest, but a small piece of her regretted that she could never have been the mother to his children. When she acknowledged that one small piece, her heart tore again for Kouyuu. The eccentric yet sweet aqua haired man was her husband and best friend. She would never betray him. Her jealousy of Ryuuki's children was unfair to him. She suddenly wished she had not mentioned the Royal family to Ryuuren.

"Shuurei," Ryuuren gently took Shuurei's chin and turned her face to him. "Why do you want children?"

Ryuuren was well aware of Shuurei's history with the royal family. Years ago he believed she had moved on when she married Kouyuu, but now he was worried that the old wounds in his dear friend had not healed as well as he thought. He knew this was a difficult question for her to answer, especially since he was not her husband, but he had to know. It was far too important not to ask.

Shuurei looked into Ryuuren's eyes thoughtfully. She just confessed the darkest part of her soul to him, and yet only care and concern was reflected in his eyes. He did not ask her this question to chastise her. He was giving her an opportunity she desperately needed: a neutral sounding board. Until now, she only felt comfortable talking about this with Kouyuu, but Shuurei always worried that he would deny his desire for children only to protect her feelings.

Shuurei closed her eyes again and really thought about Ryuuren's question. It wasn't often that he used her name, and she realized that the answer was very important. She spent most of her life not thinking about having children of her own, but now that she did want a child, she wanted it more than anything. But why? Ryuuren's question was so simple, yet she was finding it impossible to answer fully. Worrying her lip a little, she opened her eyes and pulled away from his hand. Cupping both hands over her heart, she took a deep breath and hoped that her words accurately portrayed her emotions.

"The greatest love in the world must be the love a parent has for their child. Oh Ryuuren, I know I can be a good mother, and I know Kouyuu would be a good father!"

Shuurei held her breath waiting for Ryuuren's response. Ryuuren cocked his head to the side. "Okay, you want a child, but do you want to be a parent?"

Shuurei crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows at Ryuuren. Ryuuren chuckled. "Don't worry about what I think, Soul Mate #1. I don't have kids, either."

"Then why did you ask?" Shuurei asked Ryuuren.

Ryuuren smiled widely and tweaked Shuurei's nose.

"I just wanted to make sure you wanted children because you wanted them and not because you feel it's something someone else expects from you."

Shuurei giggled a little and tweaked Ryuuren's nose in return. "I always have my own agenda," Shuurei stuck out her tongue and laughed again. "I quit doing what others expect of me a long time ago."

Ryuuren nodded. Suddenly his face was serious again. "What does Kouyuu want?"

Shuurei sighed deeply and crossed her arms tightly around her midsection. "He says all he wants is for me to be happy." Fresh tears threatened to spill over Shuurei's eyelashes. "butBut.."

"But what?" Ryuuren asked. "Is he treating you right, Soul Mate #1?"

Shuurei smiled. "Of course he is. I just worry that he wants kids but just isn't saying so to spare my feelings."

Ryuuren laughed heartily. "Kouyuu? You think he'd hide something like that? If Kouyuu's anything, he's direct. If he says he just wants you to be happy, then that's exactly what he means."

"How do you know?" Shuurei whispered.

Ryuuren winked. "I know."

The two friends fell quiet. A gentle breeze rustled the gnarled ggingko's limbs and a few fan shaped leaves fluttered down. Ryuuren picked up a leaf and examined it, deep in thought. Shuurei was thankful for the quiet. She scooted back and laid her head against the gingko's trunk and closed her eyes. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders because she finally had the chance to give voice to the reason she wanted a child of her own. Her mother had sacrificed her life to save her. She knew her father would do the same. There was no doubt Reshin would lay down his life for Kouyuu, even if he would never admit it. Shuurei wanted to know that feeling. Deep in her heart she knew she and Kouyuu had much to offer, and the more she thought about it, the more sure she was that she was ready for that step. She didn't know what it was like being a parent, but she also knew that no one ever knew what to expect from raising a child. Ryuuren understood. He always did.

Ryuuren studied the ginko leaf, relishing the miracle that was serendipity. Only last week Shuuei confessed Shusui's pregnancy to him. To Ryuuren everything was suddenly clear. The wind had not been wrong to bring him here. Shuurei would be a good mother. He believed it with all his heart. Chance really was just an illusion. Ryuren touched Shuurei's leg and she opened her eyes. Ryuuren was smiling warmly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Shuurei laughed and dabbed her eyes with the blue handkerchief some more. "Would we be soul mates if I didn't?"

"Then let me talk to Kouyuu." Ryuuren picked a dandelion and put it behind Shuurei's ear. "Have you ever thought about adopting?"


	16. Marital Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I just borrow the characters for entertainment. I make no profit from these stories.

* * *

Reshin watched his son pace across the family garden. Kouyuu only paced when something was bothering him and, judging from the short step length and quick pace, whatever it was clearly had the boy in a near panic. Reshin wondered what was troubling him, but he would wait. If it concerned him, he would know about it soon enough.

"Apparently sooner than later," Reshin thought to himself. Kouyuu's arms had stiffened out straight down to his sides ash he approached Reshin's quarters. Slowly Reshin backed away from his window, hoping Kouyuu had not already caught him spying. Reshin tapped his fan against his chin and waited waited for his son to knock. When the staccato raps finally came, Reshin smirked. Kouyuu was so predictable.

Fixing his face into a serious expression, Reshin opened his door. The younger man hesitated briefly before storming into Reshin's quarters, only to resume his pacing inside. After several strides he came to a halt in front of Reshin.

"How do I win Shuurei's heart?" Kouyuu blurted out, face flushed in frustration.

Reshin opened up his fan to hide the grin quickly spreading across his face.

"Don't laugh at me!" Kouyuu exploded.

Reshin lowered the fan but didn't hide his smile. "Kouyuu. You're married. You have already won her heart."

"But.. but..." Kouyuu stammered.

Reshin swallowed his smirk and tapped his fan against Kouyuu's shoulder.

"You're married. What's the problem?"

Kouyuu glowered and resumed pacing. Catching a few of the words Kouyuu muttered under his breath, Reshin finally understood. He reached out and caught his arm. Kouyuu stopped but did not look up.

"So you haven't consummated the marriage yet?"

Kouyuu shrugged his arm away from Reshin, glaring furiously. Reshin narrowed his eyes and stared back at Kouyuu, unmoved. After a few moments Kouyuu broke his gaze away.

"No," he admitted.

Reshin studied his son's posture. What was holding Kouyuu back? Surely he knew how.

"Kouyuu, when a man's attracted to a woman his penis stiffens so he can ease it into..." Reshin held up his index finger and plunged it into the O he formed with the thumb and index finger on his other hand.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Kouyuu spat.

Reshin decided to take a different approach.

"Kouyuu, a woman is like a delicate flower. A delicate tasty flower. If you want to please her, you should..." Reshin held up his fingers in a V and flicked his tongue between them.

"Shut up!" Kouyuu bellowed. "It's not that, either! I want her to want me, too."

Reshin cracked his fan against his thigh in frustration. "Kouyuu, you've got to realize that sex and intimacy are two different things."

Kouyuu's shoulders dropped while he considered Reshin's words.

"So I have to show her how much I care and see if she feels the same?" He asked quietly.

Reshin shrugged. "Sure, Kouyuu." Why wasn't he asking Yuri about these things anyway?

Kouyuu furrowed his brow and resumed pacing.

"Ah ha!" Kouyuu cried after a few passes across the bedchambers. "When the emperor was besotted with her, he gave her a bunch of silly gifts. She hated them, but she says it's because they were embarrassing and not very useful. Maybe if I give her small useful gifts quietly. . ." Kouyuu grabbed Reshin by the shoulders and planted a firm kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Father! You've been a great help!"

Reshin watched in stunned silence as his adopted son rushed from the room, nearly running into Yuri as he exited.

"What was that about?" Yuri questioned him.

"Nothing important." Reshin lied. "It was nothing at all."


	17. The Wind Is Never Wrong

Title: The Wind is Never Wrong  
Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Gen/Comfort/WAFF?  
Word count:1618  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
AU/Canon: One Red Ribbon AU  
Theme: Faith

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I just borrow the characters for entertainment. I make no profit from these stories.  
_  
The one thing Ran Ryuuren knew for sure is that there was no such thing as chance. The wind was blowing eastward, and he set his steps to follow it. He paid little attention to where he was going. Instead he focused on the moment, playing his dragon flute as he traveled. By mid afternoon the breeze died down and Ryuuren stopped to rest. "The wind is resting, and so will I," he thought to himself. Settling beside a tree, he took stock of his surroundings. The eastern wind had led him to a place he knew well: Kiyo.

"Ah Kiyo," Ryuuren thought happily, "perhaps I will get to see Soul Mate #1, or even Foolish Brother #4." He tipped his head against the tree and closed his eyes, listening intently. "Yes," he thought, "Kiyo sounds just as beautiful as ever." Ryuuren drank in the sounds, taking note of every bird song, every insect buzz, and even the sound of a crying woman. Ryuuren's eyes flew open. Did he know this voice? It sounded familiar. He closed his eyes again to locate the direction of the sound. Once he determined where it was coming from, he followed it back to its source under an ancient ginkgo.

"Soul mate #1!" Ryuuren dropped to his knees beside the startled Shuurei and put an arm around her heaving shoulders. "Why are you crying?"

"Ryuuren!" Shuurei threw her arms around her dear friend. "I've missed you!" Shuurei quickly wiped her eyes.

"But you're crying," Ryuuren furrowed his eybrows. "Why?"

"It's nothing," she sniffed, "What are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you."

"The wind brought me here," Ryuuren simply stated. "And I know it's not nothing. Please, tell me what's making you cry. You are Soul Mate #1. If you hurt, I hurt, too." Employing some slight of hand, Ryuuren produced a bright blue handkerchief seemingly out of thin air and offered it to Shuurei. "For you."

Shuurei smiled in earnest and took the kerchief and dabbed her eyes gingerly. After regaining her composure, she held the kerchief out to Ryuuren. "Thank you."

Ryuuren gently closed his hands over hers and held them warmly, "No. You keep it."

"Thank you." Shurrei smiled again and put her hand against Ryuuren's cheek. "You're very good at cheering me up, you know."

Ryuuren blushed a little but did not look away. "Soul Mate #1, why were you crying?"

"It's a long story," Shuurei shrugged.

"I have time."

Shuurei blushed deeply and looked at her hands. Of course Ryuuren would want to know what was bothering her. Even though they had not seen each other in a couple of years, their friendship was comfortable. She knew she could confide in him, but it was difficult to discuss such personal matters, even with a close friend. "Kouyuu and I cannot have children," she sputtered out before she lost her nerve.

Ryuuren sighed. "You mean Kouyuu...."

"No no!" Shuurei interrupted quickly, "It's me. I've known for years. My body isn't built for children. I confirmed it with Doctor Yo the year we met. I didn't think it would matter so much to me. I didn't think I would want children, but when I look at how happy the royal family is. . ."

Shuurei's voice trailed off. A single tear slipped down her cheek and she looked away. She was ashamed to be jealous of the royal family. Things were as they should be, after all. An emperor needed heirs. She had denied Ryuuki because she knew she couldn't give him children. She always thought she would never look back, but on the occasions she stood in as a decoy for Jyuusain-hime she could see just how proud Ryuuki was of his children.

She was happy for him in earnest, but a small piece of her regretted that she could never have been the mother to his children. When she acknowledged that one small piece, her heart tore again for Kouyuu. The eccentric yet sweet aqua haired man was her husband and best friend. She would never betray him. Her jealousy of Ryuuki's children was unfair to him. She suddenly wished she had not mentioned the royal family to Ryuuren.

"Shuurei," Ryuuren gently took Shuurei's chin and turned her face to him. "Why do you want children?"

Ryuuren was well aware of Shuurei's history with the royal family. Years ago he believed she had moved on when she married Kouyuu, but now he was worried that the old wounds in his dear friend had not healed as well as he thought. He knew this was a difficult question for her to answer, especially since he was not her husband, but he had to know. It was far too important not to ask.

Shuurei looked into Ryuuren's eyes thoughtfully. She just confessed a dark part of her soul to him, and yet only care and concern was reflected in his eyes. He did not ask her this question to chastise her. He was giving her an opportunity she desperately needed: a neutral sounding board. Until now, she only felt comfortable talking about this with Kouyuu, but Shuurei always worried that he would deny his desire for children only to protect her feelings.

Shuurei closed her eyes again and really thought about Ryuuren's question. It wasn't often that he used her name, and she realized that the answer was very important. She spent most of her life not thinking about having children of her own, but now that she did want a child, she wanted it more than anything. But why? Ryuuren's question was so simple, yet she was finding it impossible to answer fully. Worrying her lip a little, she opened her eyes and pulled away from his hand. Cupping both hands over her heart, she took a deep breath and hoped that her words accurately portrayed her emotions.

"The greatest love in the world must be the love a parent has for their child. Oh Ryuuren, I know I can be a good mother, and I know Kouyuu would be a good father!"

Shuurei held her breath waiting for Ryuuren's response. Ryuuren cocked his head to the side. "Okay, you want a child, but do you want to be a parent?"

Shuurei crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows at Ryuuren. Ryuuren chuckled. "Don't worry about what I think, Soul Mate #1. I don't have kids, either."

"Then why did you ask?" Shuurei asked Ryuuren.

Ryuuren smiled widely and tweaked Shuurei's nose.

"I just wanted to make sure you wanted children because you wanted them and not because you feel it's something someone else expects from you."

Shuurei giggled a little and tweaked Ryuuren's nose in return. "I always have my own agenda," Shuurei stuck out her tongue and laughed again. "I quit doing what others expect of me a long time ago."

Ryuuren nodded. Suddenly his face was serious again. "What does Kouyuu want?"

Shuurei sighed deeply and crossed her arms tightly around her midsection. "He says all he wants is for me to be happy." Fresh tears threatened to spill over Shuurei's eyelashes. "But.."

"But what?" Ryuuren asked. "Is he treating you right, Soul Mate #1?"

Shuurei smiled. "Of course he is. I just worry that he wants kids but just isn't saying so to spare my feelings."

Ryuuren laughed heartily. "Kouyuu? Do you think he'd hide something like that? If Kouyuu's anything, he's direct. If he says he just wants you to be happy, then that's exactly what he means."

"How do you know?" Shuurei whispered.

Ryuuren winked. "I know."

The two friends fell quiet. A gentle breeze rustled the gnarled ginkgo's limbs and a few fan shaped leaves fluttered down. Ryuuren picked up a leaf and examined it, deep in thought. Shuurei was thankful for the quiet. She scooted back, laid her head against the ginko's trunk and closed her eyes. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders because she finally had the chance to give voice to the reason she wanted a child of her own. Her mother had sacrificed her life to save her. She knew her father would do the same. There was no doubt Reshin would lay down his life for Kouyuu, even if he would never admit it. Shuurei wanted to know that feeling. Deep in her heart she knew she and Kouyuu had much to offer, and the more she thought about it, the more sure she was that she was ready for that step. She didn't know what it was like being a parent, but she also knew that no one ever knew what to expect from raising a child. Ryuuren understood her. He always did.

Ryuuren studied the ginkgo leaf, relishing the miracle that was serendipity. Only last week Foolish Brother #4 confessed Shusui's pregnancy to him. To Ryuuren everything was suddenly clear. The wind had not been wrong to bring him here. Foolish Brother #4's lover had already rejected her unborn child. Li Kouyuu and Shuurei were willing to open their home to a child. Chance really was just an illusion. Everything would soon fall into place. The illigitamate Ran would have a home with the two people her father trusted implicitly. The gods had played their hand. Ryuuren believed it with all his heart. Ryuren touched Shuurei's leg and she opened her eyes. Ryuuren was smiling warmly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Shuurei laughed and dabbed her eyes with the blue handkerchief some more. "Would I be your Soul Mate #1 if I didn't?"

"Let me talk to Kouyuu." Ryuuren picked a dandelion and put it behind Shuurei's ear. "Have you ever thought about adopting?"


	18. Convenient Legends

Title: Convenient Legends

Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Dark Gen  
Word count: 2181

Rating: PG13 for dark themes  
Warnings: Child abuse, death, anger, sadness.  
AU/Canon: Cannon  
Theme: Hope

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit. _

_"Nobody wants you!" the elder boy taunted. "You should never have been born!"_

_Ryuuki instinctively covered his head with his arms when the older boy punched him in the stomach. The others gathered around and cheered, clearly approving of the impromptu show. The world went black._

_"Ryuuki-chan..." Seien's voice was far away. "Ryuuki-chan, wake up."_

_The child's eyes opened slowly. "Aniuie, is that you?"_

_"Yes little brother." Seien did not need to ask what happened. Anger turned to bile yet again when his little brother smiled brightly, content just to be beside his Aniue. Ryuuki was too gentle for hatred. Seien decided he would have enough hatred for the both of them. A dark look momentarily flashed across his face and he gathered the underweight child in his arms._

_"Aniue? Is there really a ghost?"_

_"Of course." It was mostly true. He knew that the palace ghosts existed in the minds of those who did not recognize the voice behind the piercing screams. There could be a ghost; it just certainly wasn't the one Ryuuki was asking about._

_"Don't worry about the ghost, Ryuuki-chan. It won't hurt you."_

_The prince's eyes grew wide with wonder. "How do you know?"_

_"I know him." Seien chuckled at the boy's startled gasp. "I know him very well."_

_Ryuuki smiled and fell asleep, safe in Seien's arms._

_****  
_  
Everyone knew the Imperial household was haunted. For years servants and officials alike accepted that specters lurked in the archives, in the courtyard, in the gardens, and yes, even in the Emperor's bedchambers. Haunting screams echoing across the courtyard in the dead of night chilled the servants and guards to the bone, but they knew that searching for the mournful ghosts would do no good. There was nothing the living could do for the dead. Those lost souls would only assure madness for those who sought them out. Yes, it was best to allow them free reign of the night.

Saiunkoku was a country of mystery. Paranormal events, wandering souls, and vengeful demons were an every day reality. The palace was the center of power. It was only natural that the spirits would flock to Kiyou. The Immortals themselves were said to appear when an emperor earned their approval. The nightly screams bore no resemblance to what was expected of the immortals, so the commoners were deeply concerned. Their emperor, their sole source of stability, had somehow fallen into a raging demon's disfavor. Hopefully things would improve and the spirit would rest. All that was left to do was wait.

****

_High pitched screams echoed through the archives, and Shouka held the boy closer, unable to do more than prevent him from falling to the floor. His tiny fingernails clawed his hollow cheeks, and hot tears soaked the official's robes. The older man caught the boy's hands so he would not injure himself further. Screams subsided into sobs as the older man rocked the young prince and hummed a gentle lullaby._

_"Anuie," the child mumbled in his sleep, "why do they hurt me Anuei? I try to be good..."_

_Heavy footsteps approached the archives. Shouka lay the child back on the small pallet concealed behind dusty bookshelves and hurried to greet the night guard before the sharp knocks woke the young master. The burly man was not at all surprised to find the quiet court official still toiling away in the forgotten corner of the complex._

_"Shoka-sama, did you hear that scream?" The guard's eyes scanned across the dark room, searching._

_"I did." The quiet court official answered quietly._

_"Where did it come from? Who was it? Are you in danger, sir?"_

_"Don't worry yourself," Shouka shook his head slightly. "You're new here, aren't you?"_

_"Yes," the guard answered. "Why?"_

_"Apparently no one has told you the Imperial complex is haunted."_

_****_

Servants debated the cause of the haunting, adding color to their mundane routines. Some speculated that it was a a curse upon the Imperial family. Others mused that emperor Senka called upon frightening spirits to control his domineering wives. Others still mused that it was a demon foretelling dismal days to come. All theories shared one constant: the spirits only roamed the grounds at night. The piercing screams worried even the most seasoned warriors. Guards were wary of the night duty. Cooks did their best to clean up before the sun went down. Laundry attendants were careful to not report to their stations in the wee morning hours alone. Those living on the grounds closed their shudders tightly against the wild demons that randomly disturbed their sleep.

The haunting was viewed differently by the royal family. The concubines cared little about the ghost's wailing. The screams and cries were of no consequence to the women. Anguished howls on the grounds seemed appropriate. None of them expected happiness in the palace, after all, so it seemed logical that those poor souls trapped for an eternity within the dismal walls would be tortured as well. Senka, on the other hand, cared deeply about the possibility of demons roaming freely within the complex. He was no stranger to curses and evil spirits. The Hoyou clansmen were masters of the paranormal and unfortunately the biggest threat to the throne. An elite secret section of the military suppressed all supernatural powers within the city. If the mystical clan did find a weakness, it could be the end of Senka's reign.

****

_"Your majesty." Shouka bowed respectfully when Senka paid an unexpected visit to the archives._

_Senka glanced over the dusty books and scrolls disapprovingly. "I trust you know why we're here."_

_The archivist nodded. "You wish to know if I know anything about the demons roaming the Imperial grounds."_

_"Yes."_

_Silence hung between the men. Senka quietly waited for his subject to respond, watching the quiet man's body language for any signs of deception. A gust of wind rustled the sakura and Shouka spoke. "The spirit is not a threat to Your Majesty."_

_Senka's eyes narrowed angrily at the vague answer, but a splash from the garden pond caught his attention._

_"We will speak of this," he stated flatly, then left the archives to investigate the commotion. He found his youngest son face down in the cold waters. That evening Senka took the dark pain tinging up his arm as a warning and never spoke of the spirit again.  
_  
_****_

Palace servants delighted in the drama of the princes unfolding before them. The first prince was the positional heir to the throne, but the second prince effortlessly outshone his elder half brother. The younger prince's natural beauty, bright intelligent eyes, and natural swordsmanship cast a shadow over the first concubine's capable but unremarkable son. It was common knowledge that the half brothers had been good friends in early childhood. The elder boy's mother recognized her son's natural competitor and saw to it that the boys were separated. She also instilled in her child a hatred for his former friend.

Many in the palace pitied the beautiful younger prince, but no one dared speak it openly. The concubines were collectively dangerous, and showing the slightest hint of support for any of the children endangered jobs and lives. Even Seien's mother, who was too sickly to cause anyone physical harm, was known to be a master of manipulation. Knowing looks, approving nods, and well placed silences were all that spoke of the servants' preference for the second prince. One fateful tournament, the brazen teen fell to pride. No one was surprised when he defeated the fourth Ran son easily. The real scandal was his arrogance, calling the Ran "useless" in the arena before all in power, including Setsuna, head of the Ran clan. Seien's prideful words sealed his doom. It was only a matter of time.

****

_Senka was not surprised when the sixth concubine's body was found. The emperor sighed inwardly. Ou Ki's eyes did not quite meet the emperor's as relayed the grim details of the sixth concubine's disfigurement and the damning evidence of the poisonous cosmetic bottle found in her room. Senka listened, wondering briefly if the little rice cake he rescued from the pond was the same small boy who discovered her body. He rubbed his aching rotting arm absently._

_"There is no need to make the real cause of the young woman's death public, your Majesty. No one will question the explanation of 'natural causes.' All evidence of foul play has been destroyed."_

_The emperor's childhood friend had certainly covered all angles. Except one._

_"What of the boy who found the body?"_

_Ou Ki's voice turned hard. "He is of no consequence. He remembers nothing."_

_****_

Uneasy quiet settled in the palace. The crying ghost now termed "the screaming demon" appeared to finally be at rest. The woeful cries were no longer part of the night at the complex and the staff finally began to relax. Guards did not mind the night shift, kitchen staff did not worry too much about staying late to scrub the pots and utensils, and laundry women felt safe enough to report to their work stations alone. The vengeful spirit was sated. The reason behind its disappearance was a topic of great debate. Some believed that the specter had only come to claim the sixth concubine. She was the most troublesome, after all, and vain to a fault. Others swore that the demon was showing favor to the controversial second prince, citing that there had not been an appearance after the tournament that damned him in the eyes of so many. All desperately hoped that the spirit's peace was a reflection of the country's stability. The power struggles within the palace were taking their toll on the country and the economy continued to decline. Maybe the screaming demon's absence indicated better days were finally on their way.

****

_"Exile!" Ou Ki roared, "This is treason your majesty! Nothing short of execution will be accepted."_

_Senka's face remained impassive. "We are emperor, and we order exile to Suzuran and her son."_

_"This is unacceptable. I demand execution." the official's voice raised in outrage._

_"Suzuran is sickly. Her son is a child. They are exiled."_

_"Either order their execution yourself," Ou Ki demanded, then lowered his voice menacingly, "or weaken your position on the throne when someone else executes them for you."_

_"Our decision is final." Senka rubbed his diseased arm and frowned. He had hoped that Kanshou and Bakuya would buy the second prince and his mother more time than it had. It was unfortunate. The boy had shown much promise. "Prepare a carriage. Send them away in the morning."_

_"Do we know anything more of the demons haunting the complex?" Senka changed the topic unexpectedly._

_Ou Ki looked surprised for a moment. "No your majesty. The demon appears to be at rest."_

_"Hn." Senka rubbed his arm again. The bitter cold only worsened the pain. He absently wondered how long he would live. "Show us to Seien's cell," he ordered, "We_ _will deliver our sentence personally."_

_****_

News of the exile spread through Kiyou with lightning speed. The beautiful silver haired prince had fallen. No one doubted his death was imminent. The court officials all showed their alarm and disdain for the lessened sentence. The emperor's supporters scattered as faith in their leader evaporated. The truth of the emperor's cursed arm was soon exposed. As Senka's health failed under the weight of the black curse, Ou Ki's ploys for power became more frequent and intense. Poison flowed freely through the palace water, and no one within the walls of Kiyou were safe.

Malevolent spirits ran rampant, leaving death and destruction in their wake. The screaming demon returned to the palace in full force, wailing its protest nightly. Whispers in the palace suggested the emperor had been making deals with the dark forces after all, and the evil spirits of the earth were exacting their toll. Those who opposed him nodded knowingly to each other, believing Senka was reaping the harvest of his dark conquests. Others insisted that it was the soul of the lost Prince Seien crying for his body to be discovered hidden on the grounds. Suzuran's body had been discovered, but the young prince's was never found.

When the emperor died and civil war forced the country into poverty and unrest, the legend of the screaming demon of the palace had become a permanent fixture in tales told to children. All within Kiyou's walls hoped for the day the mournful cries would end. Little did they know that the child responsible for the demon's voice would be the one to lead the country into prosperity.

****

_A young emperor slumbered peacefully as Kou Shuurei drew her bow over the taut strings on her ehru._

_"This man is incorrigible," she thought, "but at least he's finally taking his position of emperor seriously and the screaming demon is content." The last strains of the tune faded into the night and the emperor stirred slightly, only to settle deeper into the pallet with a contented smile._

For tonight, the ghost finally found peace.


	19. The Wooden Door

Title: The Wooden Door

Author: Imanewme

Genre: Angst!Gen

Word Count: 955

Rating: T

AU/Cannon: One Red Ribbon AU

Theme: Tremble

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I just borrow the characters for entertainment. I make no profit from these stories.

Tiny snowflakes fluttered on the wind, sticking to Shuuei's eyelashes and cheeks. Once again he raised a shaking hand to knock on the door, only to let his arm drop down to his side. A gust of wind caught his heavy indigo robes. They billowed around his muscular frame and he shuddered, although not from the cold. Everything he held valuable was behind that simple door. It would open for him. All he had to do was knock. Slowly he raised his fist again, only to flex his hand before his face and drop it again.

"_You should come over sometime. Shuurei would love to introduce you to our daughter." _

Kouyuu made the offer the night his dear sister bore the emperor a healthy son, Hiroki. Shuuei held his fingers to his lips and smiled, remembering the soft kiss they shared. The lump in his chest rose to his throat. He missed the short tempered scholar and love-struck emperor desperately. The days of the "twin flowers" held his most precious memories; all were locked away securely until that sweet brush of lips.

He wondered if his dear friend tasted those memories on his lips, too. Those days were gone. The emperor had a wife and heir. His best friend was married and raising a daughter. "_My daughter_," his thoughts supplied and his heart began to race again. He had promised Shusui never to reveal Huian's parentage, but keeping secrets from the fiery Kou heads broke his heart. There was a time they had no secrets from each other.

"_Those times are over," _Shuuei raised his hand to knock again. Another icy gust of wind whipped ebony locks across the hardened military man's face. It was the cold air and not nostalgia that brought the tears to his eyes; at least that's what he told himself. Everything he wanted, rekindled friendships, happy memories, and the chance to see his daughter openly, lay behind that one plain wooden door. His shoulders fell slightly as he turned to leave.

Footsteps crunched on snow and he closed his eyes to concentrate on the sweet sound of young laughter. His heart swelled. His daughter giggled happily. Light notes seemed to dance on the cold air. His daughter's voice was simply beautiful.

"_No, Kouyuu and Shuurei's daughter,"_ he corrected himself silently.

The old weight of regret returned. He wished desperately to be a part of her world, but his own guilt kept him on the outside.

"Idiot," Shuuei mumbled.

"Daddy, look at the blue man!"

Blue man? Shuuei opened his eyes slowly. Icy flakes ghosted across his face. As his eyes focused, he stood in awe of the vision before him. His dear friend stood before him wrapped in his signature aqua robe with fur trimming. His hood had blown free, and his wild hair tossed in the icy wind. A tiny girl with ebony locks tied in blue hair ribbons clung to Kouyuu's robes, peering at Shuuei shyly. She buried her face in the aqua robes, but only momentarily. She peeked at him again and smiled.

Chestnut brown eyes met their miniature twins and Shuuei's world stopped, but not for long. Huian was fast on her feet and soon her tiny hands were tugging on Shuuei's robes. The door was no longer closed. The small girl had managed to swing it open and pull him through. He was no longer on the outside.

"Blue! Blue!" she squealed.

His callused fingers trembled slightly as he ran his fingers over the child's silky hair. Her dark ebony locks were so shiny they reflected a dark blue in the winter sun. Her lithe form was swallowed in a bulky red robe trimmed with white fur. Her long neck accentuated her high cheek bones. He fingered the indigo hair ribbons absently. They matched his robes perfectly.

"She likes blue."

Shuuei snapped his head up as Kouyuu closed the distance between them. His tapered fingers brushed across Shuuei's as he also ran his fingers across Huian's silky locks.

"These look like ribbons I used to wear," Shuuei said softly.

"They are ribbons you used to wear," Kouyuu admitted blushing deeply. "She found them the other day. She refuses to wear her hair with anything else."

Shuuei blushed in return. "You kept them," he answered softly and brushed his fingers over the child's head again, brushing Kouyuu's hand with his fingertips in return. He did remember. The realization gripped his chest and he searched his friend's eyes earnestly.

"Even his fingers are blue, Daddy!" Huian broke the silence with her observance and grasped Shuuei's callused sword hand. It took both of the child's hands to wrap around it. The aqua haired Kou leader laughed nervously.

"She doesn't know any strangers," he smiled apologetically and scratched his head.

Huian reached out to her adopted father, but kept one hand securely buried in one indigo sleeve. Kouyuu stepped up and took the child's other hand. The little girl giggled again, looking back and forth from her daddy to her new friend. The familiar coil in Shuuei's stomach unwound just a little. His daughter accepted him effortlessly. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. He could do this.

"It's cold out here. Let's go inside and warm up," Kouyuu offered.

A gust of wind whipped across their faces and Huian giggled heartily.

"Yes, come inside," she babbled, "I want to show you my blue things. I have a blue tile, a blue rock, a blue paper, a blue flower pressed in a blue book, and I like blue."

"Yes, I'd like that."

So she does like blue. It's his favorite color, too.

It no longer mattered to Shuuei that his hands were cold. Huian had already warmed his heart.


	20. Simple Treasures

Title: Simple Treasures

Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Cute!Gen

Word count: 300

Rating: G  
Warnings: Cuteness overload.  
AU/Canon: AU (One Red Ribbon)  
Theme: Luck

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I just borrow the characters for entertainment. I make no profit from these stories. _

Her tiny hand clutched his fingers. He never knew joy like this. She soothed an ache he never even realized he had. Once inside, Kouyuu began shaking the snow from his robes and stomping the icy clumps from his boots. Huian mimicked his actions perfectly, and Shuuei chuckled heartily.

"She's my little shadow," Kouyuu explained. "Shuurei, we have company!"

"Shuuei!" Shuurei crossed the kitchen and put her hands on her hips. "You haven't changed! It's about time you stopped by."

"Does Okasan know Blue Man?" Huian piped up suddenly.

Kouyuu and Shuuei laughed at Shuurei's puzzled expression.

"She means me," Shuuei explained, tugging on his indigo robes in explanation.

"The blue man has a name," Shuurei scolded gently, "It's Ojisan Shuuei."

"Ojisan?" he wondered aloud, but Shuuei didn't have time to appreciate his new title. The giggling child was pulling on his robes, eagerly leading him to a corner of the kitchen.

"Come see my blue pretties!" She squealed.

Huian lovingly showed her new friend her treasures. She found the tile at the market. Okasan embroidered the well worn cloth. Otosan found the polished beads in a forgotten drawer. Her eyes sparkled when she spoke of the wooden box "Jiji Reshin" gave her to hold it all.

"That's quite an impressive collection, Huian-chan."

Shuuei wondered how "Jiji Reshin" would feel about his visit. He hadn't considered that part of this reunion. Maybe Kouyuu's adopted father had mellowed. How else could she be so enamored of him? A light tug on his robes interrupted his thoughts.

"Here," Huian pressed a worn wooden button into his callused hand.

"What's this?" Shuuei asked, forgetting about Reshin.

"It's your good luck charm!" Huian explained solemnly.

Warmth flooded his body and he held it tightly against his heart.

"Thank you. I'm the luckiest Ojisan ever."


	21. Firstborn Son

Title: Firstborn Son

Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Fluffy!Gen w/ a hint of comedic relief.

Word count: 495

Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
AU/Canon: AU (One Red Ribbon)

Theme: Delicate

A/N: Same timeframe as a href=".com/saiun_#cutid1

""Do You Remember?"/a

only from Ryuuki's POV.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I just borrow the characters for entertainment. I make no profit from these stories. _

Ten fingers. Ten toes. Two eyes. One nose.

Ryuuki examined the tiny bundle in his hands in stunned wonder. Juusanhime's gave him a son! Awestruck he gazed at exhausted empress resting fitfully just feet away. Her cheeks were flushed crimson. Sweat and tears stained her face.

"You were almost as stubborn as your sisters," he mused.

The tiny bundle squirmed and the emperor held his breath. Tiny lips parted in a gaping yawn then suckled lightly on a tiny fist. The child cried softly, but his feathery eyelashes did not part.

His heart raced as he took stock of the child's features. He had his nose. He definitely had his mother's ebony hair. Whose cheekbones were those? His father's? He tried but could not remember his father's face. Maybe Seiran would know.

The young father shuddered slightly thinking about the world he and Seien faced years ago. His heart swelled with new resolve. This child would not face the same hardships. There would be no fighting for the throne. He now had three girls and one boy. It was enough.

"Your majesty," Shusui interrupted his thoughts, "the baby needs to nurse. Please."

Reluctantly, he eased the child into the waiting servant's arms.

Shusui pushed pillows behind Juusanhime's back, bringing her to a sitting position. Exhaustion lined the younger woman's face, and she groaned softly at being shifted.

"No no, let me do it," Ryuuki rushed to her side and expertly arranged the cushions against his wife's sides to support her arms for holding their baby. "I remember how from the triplets," He explained to no one in particular.

"Thank you," the young mother breathed softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly.

Ryuuki leaned in until their foreheads touched. "No," he whispered. "Thank you."

"Your majesty," the midwife cleared her throat.

Shusui smiled gently at the worried father. "Why don't you tell your guests the good news?"

"Guests?" Ryuuki looked puzzled. "We ordered strictest privacy!"

"It's Onnisan," Juusanhime answered quietly. "I told the servants he could stay. He's just outside. He wanted to be sure we were okay."

Smiling softly, he leaned down and gently kissed her tear stained cheek. "Of course we don't mind. We trust Shuuei."

The midwife cleared her throat again.

Tenderly he wiped the sweat from Juusanhime's brow and nodded at the impatient midwife.

"Ah, yes," he acknowledged. His son's strong cries made him forget the oppressive heat and his heart overflowed anew with joy and excitement. He wanted to shout the news to all of Saiunkoku, but he would start with Shuuei.

"It's a boy!" Ryuuki cried, rushing through the door, "Let's celebrate!"

He stifled a gasp. Shuuei was not alone.

He could hardly believe his eyes. His twin flowers were there for him, just like old times. It had been ages since the three of them sat down to a bottle of sake. The kamis were smiling on him tonight.

"Kouyuu! Shuuei! Can we have a hug, too?"


	22. Veiled

Title: Veiled

Author: Imanewme

Genre: Sensual!Gen

Word Count: 200

Rating: M

Characters: Seiran, Kouchou

AU/Cannon: ??

Theme: Mist

Soft steam swirled around her submerged body and Kouchou sighed softly. Gently, she stirred the hot water with her fingertips, disturbing the delicate rose petals dancing on the surface.

Lazily she leaned her head back, relishing the heat on her sore shoulders. Her eyelids slipped shut and the light floral scents surrounded her, soothing her soul as the waters soothed her body.

Even while relaxing, her senses are sharp. Experience made it impossible for her to lose herself completely to her surroundings. From behind the gossamer veil of vapor, she knew he was watching.

He drank in every inch of her exposed flesh from behind those wavy silver locks. He traced the profile of her pale shoulders in the heavy air, following the line of milky skin from her earlobe down her neck, then further down, skimming across the rippling water.

She straightened up slightly to expose the tops of her full breasts, letting the nipples just brush over the surface. His breathing became ragged as she stretched her well toned arms over her head, lifting them further.

"I know you're there," she called out softly, "will you join me?"

At the sound of her silky voice, he was gone.


	23. Invitation

Title: Invitation

Author: Imanewme

Genre: Gen

Word Count: 300

Rating: G

Characters: Reshin, Kouyuu, Shuurei

AU/Cannon: AU, OOR

Theme: Blaze

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. I just play with the characters.

Kouyuu and Reshin watched Shuurei thoroughly punish an unsuspecting lump of dough. Sweat rolled down her flushed neck and each punch was punctuated by nonsensical exclamations.

"What! Thinking! Ungh! No!"

"What did you do, Kouyuu?" Reshin hissed.

"I didn't do anything!" Shuurei's baffled husband sputtered.

"You must have," Reshin's lips protruded into a pout.

Their bickering was cut short by five foot two and a quarter of pure fire. "Stop it!" Shuurei snapped the towel at them angrily. A light dusting of flour hung in the air, momentarily giving the illusion of clouds around an angry tenshi.

"You're going to piss me off if you keep arguing like that."

Both men clamped their mouths shut. Nothing was worse than being the cause of an enraged cooking session. Shuurei scoffed.

"If you must know, here!"

She reached in her crumpled robes and yanked out a messenger scroll. The two men gasped in stunned recognition. The royal seal was unmistakable.

Reshin snatched the paper and unrolled it quickly while Kouyuu pushed in to read over his shoulder. Confusion washed over the men and Shuurei huffed in frustration again.

"What could she possibly want?" She huffed.

"Shuurei, you should be honored the empress wants to see you," the older clansman smiled widely.

The younger Kou male quietly thought it over. He knew perfectly well that his wife was tired of living in the empress's shadow. She was mistaken for her everywhere she went. Apparently this invitation had rubbed her the wrong way.

Kouyuu gently put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to go," he said quietly. "It's an invitation, not an order."

"I know," Shuurei sighed, ignoring Reshin's shocked expression.

"Why don't you sleep on it?" Kouyuu suggested. Shuurei smiled weakly.

"Maybe I will," she agreed. "It couldn't hurt."


	24. Helping Hand

Title: Helping Hand

Author: Imanewme

Genre: Gen

Word Count: 398

Rating: G

Characters: Reshin, Huian (Kouyuu's adopted daughter)

AU/Cannon: AU, OOR

Theme: Shadow

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. I don't make money writing these stories._

Reshin gazed over the Kou garden. Groaning slightly, he absently rubbed his arthritic knee and silently cursed his aging body. The curses were empty, made more from habit than a need to actually grumble. His later years were proving to be better than he ever could have predicted.

His son was head of the clan and the sweet niece he hid from for so many years was finally an active and willing participant in his life. He had a good life, free from many of his old responsibilities. Most days his most important task was watching over little Huian.

He never once expected he'd have a granddaughter. She was his little shadow, following him around and often mimicking his actions. He never discouraged her. It annoyed Kouyuu when she copied the elder Kou, and he enjoyed every minute of it. Besides, he wasn't the only person she took her cues from. The others just didn't realize it.

His eyes softened as he watched little Huian bundle bits of straw in her tiny fist. Her eyes were set in concentration while she struggled to tie a bit of string around the bundle to form a doll's torso. It was clearly a puzzle for her. How was she going to tie the string without letting go of the bundle of straw? She looked from one hand to the other.

"You need a third hand," he observed. Huian scrunched up her face in a pout and put her fists, still clasping the straw and string in her hands, on her hips.

"I only have two," she announced.

"So you do."

A dark look of frustration washed over her face. _Kouyuu_. There was no doubt in his mind where she learned that look from. Frustration melted into concentration. _Shuurei_. Her mother was always telling her not to give up, and Huian took the advice to heart. Then the bright "ah ha" moment that was all her own lit up her eyes and she smiled.

"I need help. Will you help me, Ojisan?"

"Bring it here."

_If only I had learned that lesson as early as she did._ Reshin thought sadly. _If only_.

Huian held the straw steady as he bound the string tightly around the little bundle. When he finished, she held it up proudly.

"Will you help me with the arms and legs, too?" She asked.

"Hn," he grunted in approval.

Squealing, she rushed back into the garden to find more bits of straw. Reshin studied the doll's torso carefully, noting the size and color of straw so he could make a replica that night. They would be tossing a doll into the river in a few days for Doll's Day, but it would not be this one.


	25. The Space Between Sunset and Sunrise

Title: The Space Between Sunset and Sunrise

Author: Imanewme

Genre: Fluffy!Gen

Word Count: 740

Rating: T

Characters: Jyuusain-Hime, Ryuuki

AU/Cannon: AU, OOR

Theme: Desperation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. I don't make money writing these stories._

She stood in the rain so no one could see her tears. The drizzle was ice cold, but her cheeks were flushed and her eyes hot as she cried out all the frustrations that had been welling up in her since. . . since…

i"Since my son was born,"/i her own thoughts supplied quietly.

Her days were filled with obligations. It was easy to ignore the nagging ache in her chest while she bustled about her palace duties. She spent many of her hours with her children, overseeing the triplets' studies and consulting with Shusui on their progress.

But in the space between darkness and morning light, she was blissfully free to allow her mind to wander. She balled her fists down by her sides and looked down at her figure. Weeks of training and her body seemed to be back in shape now, but still, even now, Ryuuki seemed to shy away from even being in the same room with her.

"Stupid man. I don't miss him," she muttered to herself. Lies. She knew they were lies, but as long as she told them to herself, she didn't have to face the fact that she was utterly, desperately, mind-numbingly lonely for his company.

"You don't miss us?"

The empress couldn't suppress her startled cry. She spun around and faced her elusive husband and glared. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when she marched up to him and poked him in the shoulder harshly.

"Why should I?" Jyuusian-hime barked. "You don't miss me, either."

With that bold declaration, she crumpled. Setting her jaw against the sobs rising in her throat, she beat against his chest with her fists. He made no move to fight her. His long honey locks hung drenched and limp against his shoulders. The rain masked his own tears, and he let her punish him. His wife was no stranger to fighting, but these blows were empty and weak. He caught her wrist and held it firmly against his chest.

"Do you feel that?" He asked quietly.

"Wh… what?" she stammered. What was she supposed to feel?

"My heart. Do you feel it beating?"

She closed her eyes. "Yes, I feel it."

His shoulders relaxed a bit. "Good. So you know we're not without a heart."

She looked up but her eyes did not meet his. He pulled her to his chest and rested his chin on the top of her head. "We do miss you," he admitted. His voice cracked slightly and she shuddered, suddenly aware of the chill in the air and the cold wet cloth against her body.

"But why?" she asked. She kept her head against his shoulder and clung to him. The simple steady rhythm of Ryuuki's blood rushed against her ears and she was strangely soothed. It seemed her own heart was slowing to match speed with his and she shuddered again in a chill.

Ryuuki sighed heavily. "It's not your fault."

The rain slowed, but remained steady. The tree leaves rustled softly and the clouds rolled away from the moon to expose a few slivers of milky light to the musky garden. When she did not respond, he continued.

"Remember when our son was born? You nearly died that night. We… I … I'm afraid. We're happy and thankful for our children, but we do not want to make you pregnant again. We… I… can't do this alone."

Jyuusian-hime's breath hitched against the hard lump forming in her throat. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. Her soaked ebony locks clung to her neck and back. "Neither can I," she admitted quietly, "but where have you been sleeping?"

He smiled suddenly. "Don't you know?"

Anger flashed in her big blue eyes and she huffed. "If I knew, I wouldn't have asked."

"I've been in the archives."

The anger melted from her face and her shoulders fell.

"Of course," she mused. "How could I not think of it?" She shuddered again as the cold continued to seep into her skin.

Cupping his hand under her chin gently, he leaned in and put a chaste kiss on her lips. She gingerly flicked her tongue across his bottom lip, worried that the invitation would drive him away. It did not. He deepened the kiss eagerly and pulled her closer to his muscular frame.

"Let's go inside," he suggested. "Is there still room for me in your quarters?"

Relief washed over her frame in waves and she laughed weakly. "Of course there is, Ryuuki."


	26. Happy Dance

Title: Happy Dance

Author: Imanewme

Genre: Gen

Word Count: 256

Rating: T

Characters: Juusain-hime, with brief Shusui

AU/Cannon: AU, OOR

Theme: Possibilities

_Disclaimer: Saiunkoku Monogatari and all the characters contained within belong to Sai Yukino. They aren't mine. I simply borrow them for entertainment purposes only. I do not make money from these stories._

As soon as Shusui closed the door to the empress's quarters, Juusain-hime squealed in delight and rushed over to her desk. Her hands shook in anticipation as she cracked the red Kou seal. Less than a month had passed since she sent Shuuri an invitation to tea. She so desperately hoped this was a letter of acceptance! The excited empress took a deep breath and counted to three before unfolding the unassuming parchment.

"Yes!"

The empress's clamped her hand over her mouth suddenly, hoping her outburst would go unnoticed. She held her breath for a few moments and eyed the door expectantly. When no one knocked, she let her breath out slowly and smiled widely. Lady Kou accepted her invitation! She was one step closer to escaping the overprotective palace atmosphere. Only two tasks remained: first, she had a party to plan, and then convincing Kou Shuurei that she, Empress Juusain-hime, was as good a stunt double as her psudo-twin.

The empress pushed open the door. "Shusui?" she called out calmly.

The loyal palace servant was never far from the empress's quarters.

"Your Majesty?"

"Kou Shuurei will be coming to the palace next week to have tea with me. Can you arrange that we have the strictest privacy?"

"Yes, Empress," Shusui replied, raising one elegant eyebrow in silent question.

"I will send you the details of the meeting this afternoon," Juusain-hime answered happily.

As soon as the door to her quarters slid shut, the empress spun around joyfully. It was going to be a splendid day.


	27. New Treasure

__  
Title: New Treasure  
Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Gen  
Word Count: 920  
Rating: T  
Characters:Kouyuu and Huian  
AU/Cannon: AU, OOR  
Theme: Broken  
_  
__Disclaimer: Saiunkoku Monogatari and all the characters contained within belong to Sai Yukino. They aren't mine. I simply borrow them for entertainment purposes only. I do not make money from these stories. _

Parchment, scrolls, quill and ink littered the desktop. There were books to balance, records to verify, and a budget to create. Kouyuu tapped his quill against the ink well absently and gazed out the window. The sun leisurely peeked over the horizon as wisps of morning fog lazily drifted across the the small but lush garden where Reshin-dono moved through his ritual exercises with surprising agility. Yuri and Shuurei were in the kitchen; their voices carried in with wafts of onion and rice porridge as they prepared the morning meal.

This was his favorite part of the day, and he preferred to spend it at his desk while Huian played at his feet. The energetic four year old chattered to herself happily as she retrieved her most prized possessions from her treasure box: a straw doll she made with "Ojisan" and an indigo teacup "Chichi" rescued from the trash bin after one of her "uh oh" moments. Her tiny hands moved through practiced motions while she prepared the imaginary tea for her diminutive guest. "Tea party" was her favorite game.

"Who were your parents, Huian?" Kouyuu asked himself for the thousandth time. Her origins mystified him. She was growing quickly, and every day it was very clear to Kouyuu that the delicate child in his care had noble parentage. Her flawless porcelain skin, her ebony locks that naturally shone almost midnight blue in the sunlight, her deep azure eyes all suggested a refined heritage. Her high cheekbones and pronounced jawline struck a familiar chord with the scholar, but the connection continued to elude him.

Ryuuren forbade the Kou couple to ever seek the child's parentage as part of the adoption process. At the time Kouyuu discounted the request as yet another eccentric behavior, but now he wondered if there was a reason behind the genius's odd requirement. He wasn't quite sure why it mattered to him. Perhaps it was only idle curiosity, but there were times when he was absolutely certain he had seen her mannerisms before, like now as she brushed her unkempt hair away from her face with the back of her hand.

Pushing his aqua hair aside, he tried to concentrate on the work in front of him. Usually early morning was his most productive time, but today was different. Today Shuuei was back in his life. He was shocked to see his estranged friend pacing nervously in front of his gate after a few years of silence. Never in his life had he had so many conflicting emotions wash over him in such a small space of time. As they sipped sake and reminisced, Kouyuu found himself overjoyed, relieved, angry, and hurt all in one evening.

It was clear to him that his friend truly did return his love, even after all the years of separation. Only now things were different. He was married to a woman he learned to love dearly, his relationship with Reshin-dono was about as "normal" as it would ever be, and he was a father. He always thought his best friend would be the one to have a normal family, but somehow now the roles were reversed. He enjoyed the routine and security of having all his family near, while the disinherited Ran seemed to be living a nearly solitary life, a mere shell of the vibrant shogun he had once been.

A tear slid down his cheek as he recalled how Shuuei deflected every question about where he had been all these years. There used to be a time when they had no secrets between them. They were the twin flowers once, but now they were separate. They believed their bond unbreakable. They had been wrong. Yet Kouyuu discovered he still yearned for his friend, and he felt crushed by the weight of the realization. It wasn't right. He's a family man now. Their needs come before his.

His conflicted thoughts were interrupted by a crash and an automatic "uh oh" from the girl in the corner. Before her feet lay the indigo tea cup, shattered. The tears welled in his daughter's eyes, and all of Kouyuu's previous thoughts were forgotten as he rushed to her side.

"Are you hurt?" Kouyuu asked, scooping her into his arms.

Big tears slid down the child's cheek, but she did not sob. "No Chichi," she sniffed as the worried father inspected her hands and feet. "I broke it," she whispered.

"It's okay, honey, we can get you another one."

"NO!" Huian shook her head emphatically and squirmed to be let down. "I want THIS one."

"It's broken, Huian-chan. Stay here," he ordered and went for the broom in the kitchen. When he returned, her tears were gone and she was crouched on the floor, happily re-arranging the bits of blue pottery into patterns. Her eyes shone brightly and her smile lit up her entire face with pure joy.

"Look at my new precious, Chichi."

Huian held out a bit of broken tea cup, showing her "new" treasure proudly. For a few moments, Kouyuu's world stood still. Everything suddenly fell into place. His relationship with Shuuei may be broken, but it was still precious, just like the broken bit of tea cup in his daughter's hand. Just as the tea cup would never be used as a tea cup again, his relationship with the estranged Ran would never be the same. If a young child can see the pieces as "precious", he, Li Kouyuu, could find a way to appreciate the beauty of the new relationship with his old friend. Slowly he set the broom in the corner.

"It's beautiful, Huian," he whispered. "Simply precious."


	28. Teamwork

Title: Teamwork

Author: Imanewme

Genre: Gen

Word Count: 569

Rating: G? Okay, maybe T

Characters: Ryuuki.

AU/Cannon: AU, OOR

Theme: Broken

A/N: This is in the One Red Ribbon universe midway through Jyuusan-hime's first pregnancy. The doctors have figured out she has twins. They don't know its triplets yet, so please bear with me. Also, I beg of some leniency with the garden and its contents. I did research a little about seasons and what fruit grows where, so if there's something planted in Ryuuki's garden that shouldn't be there, I beg a thousand pardons. Thanks!

_Disclaimer: Saiunkoku Monogatari and all the characters contained within belong to Sai Yukino. They aren't mine. I simply borrow them for entertainment purposes only. I do not make money from these stories._

Sweat caked with mud smeared his brow as the sun broke over the horizon. Tiny droplets glistened on the vines while the garden rustled out of slumber with the breaking of dawn. Unable to sleep, Ryuuki donned his brown gardening clothing and had been pulling weeds away from the unwieldy grape vines tucked away in the empress's private gardens.

A low chuckle escaped him as he surveyed the modest plot of land. The agricultural division of Sa Province's top school developed many of the techniques that made this small bit of paradise flourish. Squash and tomatoes hung low on burdened branches. Green beans grew long and tender and his tangerines were juicy and honey-sweet.

Turning his attention to the grapes, his smile grew wider. These juicy black pearls were currently the favorite of his very pregnant empress. He chose each bunch carefully picking out those with the biggest and blackest berries and pinching off any berries with the smallest blemish. Only the best would do for his love and his progeny.

Since the doctors confined her to her bed for the safety of the pregnancy, he delighted in serving her breakfast every morning. Every day with her was another chance to see the swell of her belly and possibly see a tiny foot pressed against her fragile skin. He hated it that she couldn't leave her chambers.

Jyuusan-hime was accustomed to freedom and self-sufficiency. Depending on others to bring her food was wearing thin on the soon to be new mother, but she was growing at an alarming rate and her health and the child's could not be chanced.

"Well, children," Ryuuki thought happily. The doctor determined that his love was pregnant with twins, but forbade him to tell her.

"It's imperative to keep her majesty calm," the doctor warned, "and the news of a multiple birth would be too distressing for her."

He didn't know how long he would be able to keep it from her. She was a strong woman. He was certain it would take much more than news of twins to cause her "distress." Worry gripped his chest and his breath caught in his throat remembering the doctor's grave expression. He could not, would not, consider a world without his empress and his children.

Yet keeping the secret was becoming unbearable. For the first time in their marriage Ryuuki saw something he never thought he'd see in her ocean blue eyes: fear. The worst part was that she knew he was keeping something from her, and her daily questions were growing more and more frantic as she tried coaxing information from him about why she had been ordered to bed.

His hand shook as he lifted another luscious bunch from the vines. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he considered that not telling her was causing far more "distress" than the doctor was protecting her from. It wasn't fair. She had a right to know about her own body and children. He cradled the grapes gently in his palm and wondered how much she had already guessed.

"We have to tell her," he thought resolutely. She spent three years convincing him he could confide everything in her and he wasn't about to stop now. Whatever ire he raised from the doctor and staff nurses he would just have to endure. They were a team. Their bond was unbreakable. They would face this together.

She was a strong woman. He was certain…."distress" For him, the only question that remained was how to tell her without raising the ire of his staff doctor and nurses. There had to be a way.

After picking a couple of oranges, his eye lit on the cherry tree. Hanging from the branches were two blood red cherries. Unable to resist, he plucked one from the branch. The other came off the branch with it and in his hand he held two perfectly shaped fruit. They were seemingly identical.

"Like twins," he murmured to himself. Oh yes, today the empress would know there was more than one on the way.


	29. Alive!

Title: Alive!

Author: Imanewme

Genre: Seiran-centric

Word Count: 268

Rating: T

Characters: Seiran

AU/Cannon: AU, OOR

Theme: Life and Death

A/N: In OOR, Seiran's training under Shouka. *wink*

_Disclaimer: Saiunkoku Monogatari and all the characters contained within belong to Sai Yukino. They aren't mine. I simply borrow them for entertainment purposes only. I do not make money from these stories._

The sickening crack made his breath hitch and he smiled as he slid the gurgling and gasping body to the earthen garden floor. He peered into dimming eyes, assuring that his face was the last thing the waste of human flesh would see before slipping into the unknown.

The small crack of twigs under a boot alerted him that his grizzly task was not yet done. The assassins always worked in groups. His shoulders dropped in mock resignation, giving the illusion of having not heard his stealthy assailant. Seiran held his breath, anticipating the impending attack.

Worn leather caressed his palm as it tightened against the dagger's handle. The rustle of leaves under the silent protector's pivoting foot was the wretch's only warning. The cold blade glinted in the pale moonlight before it sank deeply into the bastard's stomach. He flinched in disgust as the dying man's hands slid down his arms, grasping for balance to remain standing.

The blade slurped as he pulled the blade from bloody flesh and the lost prince twisted the handle for spite. His eyes glittered maniacally; his heart pounded in sated frenzy. A low chuckle escaped him while the adrenaline coursed through his veins. For a few fleeting moments he truly felt alive. Ryuuki would live another day, and that's what mattered most.

A low whistle signaled a command of retreat. Sweat streaked his brown and he returned to the cedar grove to reunite with his alpha. The night was fading, and the beta of the wolves let the numbness cloak his mind again. Life would return to him with the next kill.


	30. Memory of Spring

Title: Memory of Spring

Author: Imanewme

Genre: Gen

Word Count: 250

Rating: G

Characters: Seiran, Shouka, Reshin, Huian

AU/Cannon: AU, OOR

Theme: Springtime

_Disclaimer: Saiunkoku Monogatari and all the characters contained within belong to Sai Yukino. They aren't mine. I simply borrow them for entertainment purposes only. I do not make money from these stories._

Huian spun in happy circles before handing Reshin her newly acquired treasure. The elder Kou accepted the freshly picked daffodil and spread his fan to hide his smile. The child giggled and put her hand in front of her face, spreading her fingers to show her own imaginary fan.

From the shadows near the gate, silent eyes took in the scene with a rare softness. The child's attachment to her gigi was a mystery to him. He nodded slightly when his mentor joined him.

"I never thought my brother could be so happy," Shouka sighed softly, "I know his smile seems unnatural to you, but you didn't know him as a child."

"Hn." Seiran turned his attentions back to the private gardens in time to see the young miss climb into her Gigi's arms, chattering incessantly. His chest tightened slightly as the memory of another spring morning filled his thoughts.

'_Seiran! Seiran! Why is your hair so light? Has it always been this way? Where did you live when you were my age? What did you want to be when you grow up? Do you like carrots as much as I do?'_

_Shuurei's questions spilled one into another, and the silver-haired teen never had a chance to answer even one of the curious child's questions._

'_Ah, young miss is a nosy miss,' he teased her, and she beamed at his response. _

Shouka cleared his throat. "I know, Seiran. It really wasn't that long ago."

Seiran would always love the spring.


	31. No Promises

Title: No Promises

Author: Imanewme

Genre: Gen with a dash of waff

Word Count: 543

Rating: T

Characters: Shuuei, Shusui

AU/Cannon: AU, OOR

Theme: Lightning

A/N: This takes place the day Huian is conceived.

_iDisclaimer: Saiunkoku Monogatari and all the characters contained within belong to Sai Yukino. They aren't mine. I simply borrow them for entertainment purposes only. I do not make money from these stories./i_

Shuuei's heart thundered in his chest as he crouched in his hiding spot behind the gnarled gingko tree. iShe/i would pass by here soon. He still loved her, years after he first spied her dancing gracefully under the moonless night. Her dance of unrequited love left tiny footprints on his heart. He was forever branded.

He vowed to forget her, but with Kouyuu's marriage to Shuurei and her return to the palace to work for his sister, he found himself inexplicably drawn to her. She was free from the Hyou clan's mind control. How much had the spell dictated her personality? Would she see him in a more favorable light now that her bindings to the clan were gone? He had to know.

The rustle of silk caught his attention. His chest tightened in anticipation. Swallowing harshly, he stepped into the pathway, startling the palace lady only momentarily.

Neither of them spoke. In the distance, thunder rolled across the sky as each eyed the other curiously. Shusui blushed under the scrutiny of her admirer and finally cast her eyes downward. "Please excuse me," she quietly requested.

Shuuei held his ground, yet said nothing. His eyes shone with adoration and unshed tears. "My lady," he began, and her head shot up at the formal greeting. The military man bowed low, but kept his eyes fixed on hers. "Will you allow me to walk with you?"

Her eyes softened momentarily and she simply nodded. Trembling slightly he held out his arm and much to his surprise, she slid her tiny hand into the bend of his elbow. They walked, side by side, silently. The summer night was unusually cool, and the wind promised rain. Shusui shivered.

"Are you cold, My Lady?" Shuuei stopped and looked to his companion expectantly. A single tear trailed down her cheek and she shook her head no.

"What's wrong?" Shuuei asked, wiping away the tear gently with his thumb.

She squared her shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Why?" The question between them hung on the air as the first few droplets of rain began to rustle the treetops.

"Does love need a reason?" His answer came naturally.

"But I've shunned you all these years," she began.

"It doesn't matter." Shuuei interrupted her softly.

"I can't promise. . . " she gasped as a low rumble of thunder echoed across the land.

"I'm not asking for promises." He slid his hand down her shoulder and glided her hand into his palm.

"You never answered me," another wave of thunder rumbled in the distance. "What's wrong?"

The gust of wind freed a lock from the elegant woman's carefully twisted hair and she stared blankly over the expectant man's shoulder. She seemed lost in thought

"I'm lonely." Her words were barely whispered into the air laden with the coming storm.

Vivid blue eyes met smoldering pools of chestnut. The air was heavy, and Shuuei captured his love's trembling lips with a kiss. A flash cast across the sky, followed by a clap that shook even the air around their bodies. Large raindrops pelted their bodies as their kiss deepened.

"No promises," she murmered against his lips, shivering again. With a single nod, he gathered her lithe body against his.

"Let's ride out the storm at Kouchou's." This time it was her turn to simply nod, and they both quickened their steps to get out of the rain.


	32. 37 Stitches

Title: 37 Stitches

Author: Imanewme

Genre: Shusui Centric

Word Count:1110

Rating: T

Characters: Shusui thinking of Shouka

AU/Cannon: AU

Theme: Song!fic

A/N: I don't care for Song!fic, but this is what the challenge called for. XD

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Sai Yukino does. I only play with them for amusement. I do not make money from these stories. I also do not own the song "37 Stitches." It is sung by Drowning Pool and belongs to whoever holds the copyright to the lyrics or however that works in music world. _

She counted her stitches carefully, wincing as the needle slipped and pierced the tip of her index finger. Shusui stared at the oozing droplet of blood slipping down her digit. Even after years of practice, the art of embroidery eluded her. Traitorous fingers refused to cooperate, and the gossamer threads slipped from her grasp. It just wasn't fair. The emperor himself could do better than the lopsided representation of a daisy in her grasp.

Clutching the silk tightly in frustration, she laughed softly in defeat. It was not easy to be a woman between two worlds. Her daytime duties overseeing the kiyo required the soft qualities of finesse and charm. The empress's chambers were gentle and beautiful, requiring a decidedly feminine touch. These were the demands of her life under the sun.

But when the light faded away, replaced by the pale glow of the moon, her soft edges were shed for the more angular and masculine qualities of speed and precision. In the night, she was both protector and predator. The same fingers that attempted delicate stitches on fine silks handled deadly weapons with ease. Clearly her hands preferred the night.

If she were to master both then maybe Kou Shouka would notice her.

_**Do you see me, Sittin here  
Waiting for you, To say anything  
Head hung low, Kickin stones down  
Down the road to hell now  
Waiting for you, To say anything, Anything**_

In the cloak of darkness she is one in a pack, and the Black Wolf is Alpha. As pack leader, he knows every one of her hard edges. He is intimately familiar with her speed, dexterity, flexibility, and precision killing skills. He knows that she is the fastest runner in the pack and that her only weakness is slight hearing loss in her left hear. He knows exactly how high she can jump and how close she can get to an enemy before attracting attention.

As wolves, they communicated freely. A nod here, a gesture there, many wordless conversations pass between them. Even so, she longed to speak to him under the light of the sun, in full sentences and of lighter topics. Her deepest wish is that one day he would break the daylight silence.__

__Every day she dresses in her finest, carefully arranges her long locks in the perfect up-do to accentuate her high cheekbones and dabs yet another scent behind her ears in the hopes of attracting his attention. Chamomile, jasmine, clove, holly berry, hyacinth, and many other oils are in her arsenal. Each scent holds a promise of attracting her love, but each failes her miserably.

She can only wear her seductive oils during the day. There is no place for scents among the wolves of the wind. The wolves are meant to be ruthless and elusive. Kou Shouka exudes both qualities. She shuddered, thinking of his muscles coiling in wait of a kill in a moonless night. He is the perfect predator, yet very few know his true worth.

_**I know you are the only one  
A little taste of heaven  
You know I am The only one  
Your bitter taste of hell**_

Shusui knows his true worth, both as a killer and as a father. She'd seen him snap a man's neck in a chilling instant and later hold his tiny daughter in his arms. If he could pass between the worlds so easily, maybe the veil could lift for her, too. He would see her softer side one day. Every scrap of fabric she practiced stitching on was another slip of hope.

A familiar anger began welling in her eyes as yet another strand of thread broke under her heavy hand. He knows. Her very being burns for him, and he knows. He knows, and yet does nothing. His heart always did and always would belong to the one long buried beneath a quiet piece of earth. His heart was as unmoved as the stone that marked _her_ grave.

Her desire will not be silenced. Her heart flutters in his presence, her face flushes in private when he isn't there to see. Determined, she set another lock of thread through the tiny needle. Although it is difficult, she will not give up hope, enduring daily the good and the bad with equal determination. It was only a matter of time. One day he would finally see her and accept her humble gift of devotion. She may be a wolf first, but she is still a woman. __

_**Your eyes scream the end is creepin into me  
37 stitches to keep the pain in  
I know you are the only one  
On the darkest side of the sun  
**_

Though imperfect, her stitches both freed her passion and held the pain of rejection. She examined her handiwork. The midnight blue cloth represented the moonlit sky where they followed the emperor hidden in the shadows. The emerald green leaves expressed her trust in him as solid, like the very ground he walked on. The yellow flowers represented the time in the sun they never had, glittering and exuberant and mixed with the red that was both him and her devotion wrapped together as one.

_**  
**_The sun slipped behind the trees on it's descent to the horizon. Soon her palace finery would be discarded and she would don the uniform of her nightly trade. The decorative clips will fall from her hair, replaced with the practical cloth ties that would not slip or give away her identity. Cool water would wash away the perfume from her neck and wrists and the rouge from her cheeks and lips.

A wolf has no need of these social props. When she dons her simple brown tunic her five basic senses – touch, taste, smell, sight, and hearing are heightened as she sloughs away the fineries of palace life. Tossing aside the silk and filling the wash basin with cool water, she begins her nightly ritual. In only twenty minutes her transformation is complete. The palace servant is now a wolf, free to run with the pack under the cover of darkness.

_**I know you are the only one  
On the darkest side of the sun**_

Tonight she will follow her leader and patrol the perimeter of the pack's territory, protecting their turf with her life. When the sun rises in the morning and the pack scatters to the wind, a single wolf will retrieve a bit of cloth and weave vibrant colors together in the hopes that her alpha will see the other half of her soul.

_**37 stitches to keep the pain in  
I know you are the only one  
On the darkest side of the sun**_


	33. Temptation

Title: Temptation

Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Juusanhime-centric

Word count: 1675

Rating: T for temptation  
Warnings: Juusanhime's suffering from post-partum, so she's a bit OOC.  
AU/Canon: AU

Theme: Imprisonment

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I just borrow the characters for entertainment. I make no profit from these stories. _

The first few rays of sunshine greeted the ebony haired empress. Locking her fingers behind her back, she stretched heartily. "Finally" she thought resolutely. After her son was born, both the doctors and the emperor had seen to it that she not venture any further than the small garden that was part of her quarters.

For a while it was nice. Even though she was a tomboy at heart, she was still a girl and loved to be pampered now and again, but enough was enough! She needed something to break up the monotony. She needed movement. She needed action. She needed….

She wasn't sure what she needed. She smoothed her tunic over her now softened abdomen and sighed. It would take weeks of diligence to get her figure back. It would not be easy. It took months of rigorous training after the triplets were born. Sadly, from the looks of the saggy skin around her midsection, it would not be any easier this time. She may have only had one baby, but he was much bigger than any one of the girls at birth.

Having fully stretched, she began her routine. Stance, block, kick, punch, block. Her motions were automatic, having been a part of her daily routine for years before ever meeting the emperor. As the intensity in her movements increased, the restlessness in her mind stilled. The ground beneath her, the morning sun on her skin, and the steady rhythm of her training were all that mattered.

Unfortunately the relief was short lived. Unresolved and unnamed emotions seemed to leak from her skin with each bead of sweat. Frustration and anger were easily recognizable, but there was something coiling in the pit of her stomach that she could not name. Her limbs were sore, and her breathing was labored, but she pressed on.

Fluid movements came automatically, allowing her mind to ponder her current life. She never dreamed she would be the highest respected woman of the land. She grew up plainly, training daily with. . . the Shiba clan. She didn't need all the silks and finery around her to make her happy.

"I am happy," she thought with a little too much force. Of course she was! She had four beautiful children by the most gentle man she knew, Ryuuki. She smiled thinking about his gentle kisses and caresses. He much preferred the garden to the bedchambers, and they had spent many hours in this very garden gazing at the stars and talking of the future.

A scowl began forming as she tried desperately to remember the last time they shared each other's company under the stars. Although the royal physician assured the royal couple she was ready for intimacy again, he had not come to her bed.

It was not so much about the sex. She missed her friend. She longed for him to come to her to relax and unwind. These were the times she cherished the most. Now that she had borne a son, he seemed to avoid her completely. It just didn't make sense. She hadn't changed, had she?

Her mind cleared with the rush of oxygen her previously neglected training brought her. "I'm. Just. So. Lonely!" the words were punctuated with jabs and kicks. In one final howl of frustration she stilled. She cursed lightly under her breath. She no longer had the stamina she remembered. Her breasts were unbearably sore, in spite of the bindings tightly wound around her upper torso.

Tears unbidden slipped from her eyes as her breathing returned to normal. This was not who she was supposed to be. She's the strong and willful Juusanhime, independent and needing no one. She's not supposed to be this sniveling girl crying over something as small as a little loneliness. How could she be lonely anyway? She was never alone. Even when she had the illusion of being alone, there was always a guard in the shadows.

Sinking to her knees in the wet garden grass, she gave in to the feeling and wept openly. She hated herself for such an open display of weakness, yet she couldn't seem to stop the tears. The sobs racked her shoulders and she bit her fist in frustration. A small rustle caught her attention.

"Oh come on out," she called, standing to face the direction of the sound. "I know you're there anyway, so you might as well."

An embarrassed palace guard cleared his throat and stepped into view. He bowed in respect and kept his eyes downcast. "Empress."

"Stand."

The guard stood silently and waited for his next order.

The Empress's eyes narrowed and she took in the details of the guard. He was a ruggedly handsome man. His wavy brown hair was slightly dusty. His face was leathery and tanned from many hours in the sunlight. His heavy brow sat over deep brown eyes. His square jaw was set, and he was one day behind on a shave.

Her eyes traveled down. He was broad shouldered and clearly was diligent in his training. She imagined the muscled chest beneath the light brown tunic and shuddered. Her eyes darted to his hands. They were large and callused.

Her breath caught in her throat. The brown wavy hair, the brown eyes, the set of his jaw, and his sun kissed skin all reminded her of a man who died long ago. She would not even permit herself to think his name. Dead men had no names. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes, and she blinked against them fiercely.

She raised her hand, putting the open of her palm against his scratchy cheek. He stood perfectly still; the whites of his eyes shone as he stared straight ahead, unable to move. He held his breath as her fingertips grazed down his jaw line and neck and came to rest lightly in the middle of his chest just below his cape's knot.

Her eyes slid shut and time stood still. Juusanhime wasn't the empress of Saiunkoku in that moment. She was a young girl, sweaty and tired from her morning training, feeling the heart beat of. . .

Her eyes flew open and she snapped her gaze to the guard's frozen expression. The moment was gone, and the happy memory was replaced with embarrassment. Her cheeks flamed with frustration and she snatched her hand away.

"As you were, soldier," She snapped.

The guard stood perfectly still, his eyes trained on a point far behind her.

"As you were!" she barked. The guard flinched slightly.

"Yes, your Majesty," he bowed low and backed away slowly.

Anger rose in her chest as she watched him retreat and melt back into the foliage where she first discovered him. This was not who she was! When did life get so complicated? She was a fighter. She was a Ran. She certainly wasn't a person who went around terrorizing unsuspecting guards.

"I'm also a mother and a woman," her conscience reminded her. It still amazed her that she had given birth to four children. She smiled softly thinking about the faces of her children. They really were beautiful.

"Which is why I shouldn't be petting a guard," she muttered.

Stiffly she gathered her belongings and made her way back to her quarters. She had a full day ahead. She needed to bathe and change out of her training clothes. Shusui would be in shortly, and she would bring with her a whole list of things to make decisions about.

She sighed lightly and was freshly ashamed of her behavior in the garden. She loved her husband! He was infinitely better than that. . . that person. Ryuuki was gentle and predictable, everything the dead man was not. She had not expected to love the emperor as much as she did.

She and Ryuuki had been married for several years. She knew his strengths and weaknesses as well as he knew hers. They were a team. He never raised a hand to her, and always valued her opinion. He loved her children.

"Does he still love me?" she wondered.

No one answered, not even her own thoughts. Sadness crept in to her chest again, but she fought against it. She had no right to feel this way. She had everything she needed and more. If the emperor were truly unhappy, he would have said so. Wouldn't he?

She poured fresh water into the wash basin. The cool water drizzling down her cheeks hid the tears that refused to be contained. She rubbed her eyes with the towel and fixed her gaze on her reflection in the basin.

"Stupid," she said aloud.

This wasn't behavior fitting of an empress or a Ran or the mother of the heir of Saiunkoku. She was stronger than the ache low in her abdomen and the tears that sprang unbidden to her eyes. In this place she was the authority, not the captive, and she knew it. It was silly for her to spend so much time worrying about such matters. Roughly she tossed her training tunic aside and pulled on her daily robes.

What she needed was something to take her mind off of this irrational depression. She immediately thought of Shuurei and smiled. If the Kou princess could masquerade as her, why couldn't she play the part of Shuurei? She giggled openly. The idea of breaking up her routine at the palace by pretending to be someone else seemed delightfully fun.

She wouldn't do it without Shuurei's knowledge, though. Besides, she had to get away from the palace unnoticed, but how? Glancing across the courtyard she spied the laundry house. There should be some palace guard's uniforms drying this time of morning. Dressed as a guard, she could slip away unnoticed.

As tempting as slipping away that day was, she knew it was impractical. Besides, Shuurei could come to the palace. Juusanehime sat down and hurriedly scratched out an invitation addressed to Kou clan co-head. She slipped it into her robes and began her day with a smile.


	34. Brothers

Title: Brothers

Author: Imanewme

Genre: Comfort-fic

Word Count: 1023

Rating: T for overtones.

Characters: Ryuuki/Seiran

AU/Cannon: AU, OOR

Theme: Blood Ties

A/N: A bit of brotherly love. Strong princest overtones.

_Disclaimer: Saiunkoku Monogatari and all the characters contained within belong to Sai Yukino. They aren't mine. I simply borrow them for entertainment purposes only. I do not make money from these stories._

The cloaked figure skidded from shadow to shadow, cursing the moon for being so bright. At the sound of approaching boots, he flattened his back against the garden wall and held his breath. A small group of National Examinees stumbled by, laughing and taunting each other. The shadow on the wall went unnoticed, and he breathed a sigh of thanks that the sake was rich and the men were young.

Silently he moved from one safe darkened corner to the next until he reached the tall tree with low branches near the lowest part of the garden wall. His tapered fingers pushed the cloak aside momentarily so he could check both east and west before sprinting across the last open area. In a well practiced move, he swung from the lower branch and landed softly on the dirt road outside the palace walls.

He was excited, but still had to be careful. It wasn't every day that the emperor escaped the palace incognito. He quickened his steps in anticipation. It was only a two minute walk to Kou Shouka's residence, and Ryuuki found himself in front of the familiar wooden gate in record time. He held his breath and pushed lightly on the gate, breathing out in relief when he found it unlocked. Seiran had kept his promise.

Sliding through the gate and quickly shutting and latching the gate behind him, Ryuuki hurriedly made his way to the third window from the main building's entrance and rapped three times. When the two knocks replied, Ryuuki happily pushed open the window and leaped inside. The room was furnished simply. The low table sported two cups and a bottle of sake.

Seiran stood to face his visitor. The soft lamp softened his features, and a fleeting smile ghosted his lips when Ryuuki tossed his cloak aside and threw his arms around his torso.

"Aniue," he groaned and buried his face into the older man's shoulder. His voice hitched in his throat as he attempted to breathe in his brother's scent. It had been far too long since he had been in his brother's arms.

Seiran's tapered fingers lightly combed through honey golden locks. The movement soothed the younger man, and he drew him closer to gently rub a fist across tense shoulder blades. His majesty sighed heavily and pulled away just enough to gaze intently into his brother's eyes.

"I've missed you."

Such simple words brought a lump to the stoic man's throat and he was momentarily speechless. His heart sped up and his hands trembled as he laid his palm gently against the clean shaven cheek.

"I'm always near you," Seiran's voice cracked a little. "You needn't worry."

"It's not the same," Ryuuki whispered as he reluctantly pulled away. "We can't speak freely at the palace."

Seiran motioned to the table and the two brothers sat. While the silver haired man poured each of them a drink, Ryuuki stared nervously at his folded hands. Seiran couldn't recall when he'd seen Ryuuki so nervous. His knee bounced up and down and his folded hands twitched. After a few silent moments, Seiran placed a heavy palm on Ryuuki's shoulder.

"Have a drink." He stated plainly.

Ryuuki took the drink with trembling fingers and nodded his thanks. Seiran's eyes went wide as the younger man tossed back his drink and slammed the cup on the table, panting. Raising a silver eyebrow, he held the sake bottle up. "Another?" he asked.

"No, no… well, yes." Ryuuki stammered. "I have news Seiran."

Without a word, Seiran poured a fresh round of sake. Silence hung in the room, and after a few more gulps of liquid courage, the young emperor continued.

"Seiran, we're pregnant. No.. I mean Juusain-hime is pregnant. With my child, of course. I'm… going to be a father!"

Tears streaked down the soft cheeks and the words tumbled from his lips between chocked sobs.

"I don't know how to be a father, Aniue. I don't want anyone to see the things we saw when we were kids, and I don't want to have them live like we lived. I want this child to be loved… _loved_, Seiran, and I don't know if I can do it because you're the only person I've ever really known I loved and I don't know what to do. Aniue, what am I going to do? I've always wanted a family but now.. now… " His voice trailed off and he wiped his running nose and puffy eyes on the back of his sleeve.

In that moment, his guest was Ryuuki-chan from all those years ago. An unfamiliar warm feeling spread across his chest. He stood and moved around the table to stand beside the sobbing man. He gently caressed the young man's cheek, pushing some of the tears away with his thumb. Ryuuki leaned into the touch.

He stepped in closer and gently but firmly pulled the other man's head into his torso. Normally stoic eyes grew stormy as a torrent of emotions tossed through his body. His younger brother was going to be a father! The emperor finally would have an heir, securing Saiunkoku's stability in the minds of most of the populous. He was going to be.. an ojisan? That last word chilled him, and he shuddered inwardly. No. This was not the time to worry about that. He had a brother to comfort. His mouth opened and shut again and again as he struggled to find the words.

"It's okay to be happy," he finally said.

"Wh.. what?" Honey eyes met his and the edges of his lips turned up in the faintest of smiles.

"It's okay to be happy." His words fell softly from his lips and he leaned down to capture swollen lips with his own in a chaste kiss.

Ryuuki returned the kiss with the same small fluttering pecks he had delivered to his Aniue years ago. His breathing calmed and he circled his arms around Seiran's midsection and hugged tightly. The elder stroked the younger's hair in long easy strokes.

"I'm proud of you, little brother," he whispered and leaned in for another kiss.


	35. Don't Cry Jiji

_Don't Cry, Jiji!_

_Theme: Tourniquet

* * *

_Huian's delicate fingers ghosted over each soft bloom. There were so many colors to choose from! Vivid red peonies proudly swayed in the afternoon breeze while pale pink azaleas glowed, reflecting subtly the hues from their vibrant neighbors. Tiny clusters of deep violet wisteria and butter yellow jonquils nodded their heads to the afternoon sun. Of all the colors, Huian was looking for one special color: blue.

Happily humming to herself, she paused to watch the white fluffy tenshi dance across the sky. Outosan called them "clouds" but he didn't really see them. Early this morning she discovered that the tenshi did light on the earth. Outosan called it "fog" but she knew better. Sadly they left no footprints. Raising muddy fingers to the sky she imagined floating with them, free to see every color the world had to offer. Her eyes twinkled as one of the wispy being revealed a beautiful thin face momentarily to her, smiling wistfully before swirling out of sight again. As long as these ethereal beings were watching over her, she would never be alone.

The child turned her attentions back to the Kou garden, bursting with colors. Finally she spotted a bright blue hydrangea and squealed. The bush was just within her grasp. So enraptured by the beauty of the blossoms, she never noticed the serpent coiled beneath the bush.

Piercing screams echoed across the Kou estate. Shuurei dropped her manjuu dough on to the floor and Kouyuu spilled ink in his study. Reshin, who had been happily watching the girl play, was the first to be by the girl's side. Casting his fan to the ground, he dropped to his knees beside the screaming girl and began shaking her shoulders.

"What is it!" he bellowed into her face, only to cringe when she flinched away from his voice. Swallowing harshly, he tried again, only this time more quietly. "Huian, tell me what's wrong!"

"Hebi, hebi…." She panted, pointing her finger into the dense foliage. Without even thinking, he scooped her into his arms and stomped firmly on the offending creature's head.

"Kouyuu!" His yell was high pitched and pleading, but the two heads of Kou were already running to him and his precious Huian-chan.

"We're here Reshin-sama," Kouyuu reached for his daughter, but the elder Kou only pulled the girl closer to his chest. Tears fell from his eyes, and the child was openly weeping into his robes.

Shuurei remained quiet. Her eyes were wide as she took in the scene: her screaming daughter, her weeping uncle, a fan cast to the ground and under Reshin's foot. . . she gasped in understanding. Grabbing Kouyuu's arm roughly, she took command.

"Kouyuu. Go get a shovel now!" Responsive to her order, Kouyuu went sprinting across the garden toward the tool shed. "Bring a rope!" she called after him, then turned her attention to the crying pair.

"Reshin-sama," Shuurei fought to keep her voice even. "Reshin-sama," she addressed him again, but he did not seem to know she was there. "Ojisan!"

His head shot up and his eyes met hers. "Did the snake bite Huian?"

Reshin only began sobbing, but on hearing her name, the girl sniffled loudly. "No, Oukasan," she gulped and wiped her nose across her jiji's robes. Kouyuu, flushed from running, walked up just in time to hear.

"What happened, Huian?" Shuurei asked.

"There was a snake, and I got scared."

Shuurei reached out for her daughter, but Huian threw her tiny arms around Reshin's neck and started crying again.

Kouyuu, finally catching his breath looked from Shuurei to the pair respectively. "Why are you crying, Huian-chan?"

Her eyes widened and she sniffled again. "Because Jiji's sad."

Reshin blinked wildly and shifted her in his arms. "You're okay?" His voice trembled.

Huian nodded and pulled her hands free from his robes. Crushed in her hand was a bright blue blossom, which she held up for him to see.

"Don't cry Jiji," she said softly, "I brought you a pretty."


	36. Just Below the Surface

_Just Below the Surface_

_Theme: Little Earthquakes

* * *

_

* * *

Shuurei and Kouyuu quietly sipped their afternoon tea. It was their daily ritual. Some days it was filled with laughter and conversation. Today, both Kous were content to simply share the silence.

She cherished these moments. When conversation was thin, she took the opportunity to let her mind wander. A soft smile played on her lips as she gazed on her husband's far away look. Her father had been right. A couple really could grow into love.

With Kouyuu, she never had to put on a brave front. She could laugh heartily in his presence and not worry about how her teeth weren't straight or whether her hair would fall free from the ribbons she tied each morning. She was not embarrassed to show her fear of storms, and even took comfort in his arms as she had with Seiran so many years ago.

Her husband was lost in his own thoughts, and she wondered if he knew that his emotions passed unfiltered in these quiet moments. When his eyes softened, she was certain he was thinking about Huian. Dark looks usually concerned worries about the future, and the nervous finger tapping usually meant he was working on a complicated problem in his head.

Ever since Ran Shuuei re-appeared, however, Kouyuu had acquired a new expression. It was one she interpreted as confusion. She sighed wistfully as his eyes narrowed in concentration yet again. He would eventually tell her what's on his mind. It was only a matter of time.


	37. Assumptions

Theme: Revelations

_Disclaimer: Saiunkoku Monogatari and all the characters contained within belong to Sai Yukino. They aren't mine. I simply borrow them for entertainment purposes only. I do not make money from these stories._

_

* * *

  
_

Sweat plastered ebony locks against skin and Reshin flipped open his silk fan to find a bit of relief from the stale air. He could go to the garden sit in the shade where it was cooler, but then he wouldn't be able to watch Kouyuu's guest undetected.

Reshin's eyes narrowed in disgust. Thank goodness Kouyuu and Shuurei preferred to entertain their guests in the tiny garden. He could watch everything happening there easily from his suite undetected. The younger Kous had repeatedly offered him larger quarters, but he always refused. Smaller rooms were an easy price to pay to keep an eye on Ran Shuuei.

He wasn't happy about the Ran kid's reappearance into Kouyuu and Shuurei's life, but he said nothing. The maturing military man was clearly dear to his son and daughter in law. It was a waste of time to try to argue with anyone about his visits. Everyone else in the household mistakenly believed that the Rans were no longer enemies. As long as the former Shogun behaved himself and as long as Reshin could keep an eye on him while he visited, he could hold his tongue.

Besides, whether he liked it or not, his precious granddaughter seemed to adore the unappreciated guest. He handled her with uncanny gentleness, so if Huian enjoyed his company, he supposed he would allow the visits for now.

"Besides, if he ever hurts even her feelings, I'll have a perfectly good reason to kill him," the elder Kou thought happily and smiled, spreading his delicate fan in front of his face. His eyes glazed over happily as visions of a purple-faced Shuuri under the pond depths danced in the forefront of his mind.

The elder Kou tore himself from his happy fantasy to continue keeping an eye on Kouyuu and his guest. He rolled his eyes when the friend's fingers brushed against each other, bringing a blush to his adopted son's cheeks. This was another reason it was important to keep an eye on the situation.

"I'll kill him if he hurts my son again," he thought ruefully and entertained yet another vision of choking the younger man with his bare hands.

Reshin wasn't blind. He knew the real reason that Ran showed up after all those years. His precious granddaughter clearly was a Ran. The elder Kou had made a lifetime effort knowing his enemies, after all. Her hair color, the structure of her cheekbones, and those big beautiful eyes all betrayed her connection with those triplets.

"Savages, all of them," he grumbled quietly to himself. How could that crazy young Ran give up such a perfect precious child? "His loss is my gain," he muttered and tapped his fan against the his leg unconsciously. Ryuuren was clearly a fruitcake to give up such a precious daughter. As long as Reshin was alive, he would see to it that Huian remained a Kou. She was far too good for the Ran name anyway.

A high pitched squeal of delight ripped him from his happy daydream, and Reshin quickly pulled an outer robe over his shoulders. If his sweet adorable granddaughter was going to be out in the garden he would be, too.

"Ojisan Sooie! Ojisan Sooie!"

The child's happy calls froze him in his tracks. His face began to flush as angry waves of jealousy coursed through his veins. The pinch in his jaw matched the tightness of his fist. She was not supposed to be calling for "Ojjisan Sooie!" She was supposed to be calling for her Gigi! Yes, something needed to be done.

Reshin snapped his fan shut and strode out into the garden with his head held high. His ruby robes billowed out behind him. His eyes flashed at Shuuei angrily. As the little girl ran to greet her visitors, Reshin met her halfway and scooped her into his arms.

"JiJi!" she squealed happily.

"That's more like it," Reshin said kissing the little girl's nose and sending her into gales of delightful laughter. Spinning around twice, he put her down right in the compost pile.

"Oops!" the elder Kou gasped and picked up the child again. Her little feet were covered in black waste, and the girl looked horrified about her pretty soiled shoes. He smiled. This was perfect.

"Kouyuu, I seemed to have gotten Huian's feet dirty. Will you take her to get a fresh pair of shoes?"

"But," the aqua haired man protested, but Reshin was firm. Pushing the child into Kouyuu's arms, Reshin shot Kouyuu a look that worked every time.

Kouyuu nodded and shot Shuuei an apologetic smile. "I'll be back very soon," he promised, and led Huian back across the garden to the kitchen area.

The moment the pair was out of earshot, Reshin turned to Ran Shuuei. His eyes flashed and Shuuei froze in his place.

"So, you like your _niece?"_ Reshin began, placing special emphasis on the word "niece."

Shuuei gulped and smiled weakly. "Uh… of course I do…"

"So you admit she's your niece," Reshin snapped.

Shuuei cut his eyes away momentarily. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me. Do you think I'm blind?"

The question hung between them. The elder Kou could not help but notice the sweat that broke out across Ran Shuuei's face. Yes, he had that boy exactly where he wanted him.

"Yes, I know who she is and why you come over here."

Shuuei ran a hand through his hair nervously, "I don't understand," he began.

Reshin moved quickly, striding up to the younger man until they were nose to nose, merely inches from each other.

"Don't you dare lie to me," Reshin's eyes flashed, "The mannerisms, the hair, the eyes. I know my enemies as well as I know myself. She's a Ran and I know it."

The pale in Shuuei's face and the tremble in his hands was enough to confirm for Reshin that his suspicions were correct.

"I see I have your attention." Reshin stepped back just a bit, but kept his eyes trained on the nervous man. He pulled out his fan and poked it square in Shuuei's chest.

"The only reason I allow you to visit is that Huian seems to like you. But she's not a Ran anymore, you understand? The moment your fruity brother gave her up, he gave her up for good. If you must look after her safety for him, then do what you must, but your entire clan can forget about ever reclaiming her. And if Ryuuren ever tries to take her away from us, I will have him killed. Do you understand me?"

Shuuei's shoulders slumped and his face contorted into an expression that even the experienced Kou clansman could not read.

"Answer me!" Reshin hissed.

Shuuei gulped harshly. "I understand," he said quietly.

Reshin's voice lowered menacingly. "And if you ever do anything to hurt Kouyuu again, I'm going to kill you myself. Have I made myself clear?"

The air was electric as the two men regarded each other. The hot summer air was humid and unforgiving. It was far too oppressive for even the birds to sing. Only the crickets kept on with their sawing chirps. There wasn't even a breeze to flutter the leaves, and for a few brief moments Shuuei's world stood still.

"What's going on?" Kouyuu's voice broke the silence. His arms were stiff at his sides, and little Huian grasped his aqua robes tightly and peered at the other two men with a mimicked stern expression. When neither man spoke, Kouyuu's face flushed an angry red.

"Answer me! What's going on here?" The younger Kou's shoulders began to shake. Reshin was the first to break the silence.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Kouyuu," and with that explanation he strode away in a rush of ivory and crimson silk.

Shuuei and Kouyuu's eyes met. Both knew that the elder Kou had lied. When the scholar took notice of the tear sliding down his best friend's cheek, his face flushed hotter as his anger rose in his chest.

"What did he say to you?" He asked quietly.

When Shuuei didn't answer, Kouyuu was sure his heart would break. All anger washed away, leaving only an empty hurt. Huian dropped her grasp on Kouyuu's robes and skipped off to a nearby flower bed.

"Please," he whispered to his broken friend desperately.

When Shuuei's lip began to tremble, a familiar warmth surged in the younger man's chest. Closing the gap between them, he took Shuuei's hand in his and searched his eyes.

"There was a time we had no secrets, but now," Shuuei's voice cracked and another tear slid down his cheek.

Kouyuu pulled him tightly to his chest, keeping Shuuei's hand held firmly in his. After a few moments, he pulled back and set his forehead against his friend's.

"There doesn't have to be any secrets, Shuuei."

When the other former twin flower didn't answer, Kouyuu sighed.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," he whispered. "I'll still love you."

Shuuei's breath caught in his throat and he swallowed harshly. He wanted to tell Kouyuu everything and nothing all at once.

"I'm sorry, Kouyuu," was all he could say.


	38. Everything's Fine

Theme: Book Smart

_Disclaimer: Saiunkoku Monogatari and all the characters contained within belong to Sai Yukino. They aren't mine. I simply borrow them for entertainment purposes only. I do not make money from these stories._

_

* * *

  
_

"Thank you for coming, Kouyuu."

The younger man couldn't help but notice the emperor's golden hair now sported highlights of silver. The years were catching up with Shi Ryuuki, but he was aging well. Hours upon hours spent in the royal gardens had lightened his hair and tanned his once pale skin.

"Your majesty," Kouyuu began to bow, but the emperor suddenly pulled the startled man into a hearty embrace.

"It's been so long." Ryuuki mused.

Kouyuu cleared his throat and nodded in agreement. He still found it awkward facing the man who loved his wife so deeply in the past. Shi Ryuuki had everything to offer a woman, and yet somehow Shuurei had not chosen him. For all his education, Kouyuu couldn't understand why.

"How is she?" Ryuuki's warm voice and honey eyes showed nothing but fondness for the feisty Kou princess.

"Shuurei's fine." Kouyuu simply said, but the emperor did not miss the stormy look in his eyes.

"Kouyuu, I love my wife."

Kouyuu's ears flamed red and he turned away quickly. "Of course you do." Flexing his hands nervously, he turned to face his emperor.

"Your summons mentioned that you want to commission a burn cream?"

"Yes," Ryuuki agreed, "The triplets get into so much trouble, and I remember that your special blend was quite soothing."

Kouyuu smiled. "Ah yes. I created that salve just after passing the national exams. If Shuuei hadn't gotten drunk and knocked over that lamp, I might never have developed it."

"And how is Ran Shuuei these days? Do you two still talk?" Ryuuki asked excitedly.

Kouyuu remained quiet for a couple of moments. "He's fine," he finally said.

Ryuuki touched the younger man's arm gently.

"You never did learn how to lie," he said softly.

Kouyuu nodded and crossed his arms absently. "I know."

Both men fell silent and stared into the koi pond thoughtfully. Kouyuu sighed heavily.

"He's going to be fine, your majesty," the younger man declared with more certainty than he felt.

"Are you sure?" Ryuuki's voice was filled with concern.

"I'm sure."

Kouyuu put his hands on his hips and turned to face the emperor. "Now, where are your aloe plants?"


	39. Wish for Love

Rainbow Challenge: Indigo

Title: Wish for Love  
Author: Imanewme  
Word Count: 575  
Rating: K  
Alternate Universe  
Genre: WAFF Gen  
Pairing: Jyuusan-hime x Ryuuki

Note: Written for the Rainbow Challenge at LJ Community saiun_challenge; part of the OOR series

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Saiunkoku Monogatari. I only borrow the characters for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any money from these stories._

* * *

The night air was crisp and cool. The sky seemed more clear than usual; each star twinkling with the brilliance of sunlight reflecting off of morning dew. Jyuusan-hime stole a glance at Ryuuki, who was busy stirring the fire with a long narrow stick. She loved how the pinched look around his eyes disappeared when he was in the woods. His soul was tied to the earth. Had he been given a choice, she was sure he'd have been a farmer instead of emperor.

When she first met him she thought he was someone who didn t like to get dirty, but she had been wrong. It was a pleasant surprise to find him elbow deep in dirt and grime one afternoon early in their marriage. He had been embarrassed, but she startled him by rolling up her sleeves and digging into the ground alongside him. She could never be satisfied with a prissy man. They became friends in the herbal garden and later lovers in the vineyard. Now they were one; she knew his secrets as well as he knew hers.

She stretched her legs in front of her and leaned back on her elbows to get a better view of the heavens. It was clear tonight, and the stars shown brightly against the midnight blue sky. As children, she and Shuuei liked to pretend that each twinkling light was a benevolent spirit of an ancestor protecting those still alive. It was a child s fairytale that she would never stop believing.

A larger star was in the heavens tonight. It was three times the size of the other stars with a golden tail streaking across the sky in a graceful arc. She had seen many things in the sky in her lifetime, but this was distinctly different. It was too big to be a falling star.

Ryuuki, look! she breathed in awe, grabbing his robe and pointing to the sky.

Ah it s beautiful! he sighed. So romantic!

Jyuusan-hime batted his arm playfully. Is romance all you think about? she teased.

Who me? he twisted his face into a look of mock hurt, I m innocent.

From the darkness Serian cleared his throat. Ryuuki stuck out his tongue in his direction.

I wonder what it is, she questioned out loud to nobody.

You really don t know? Ryuuki asked. Jyuusan-hime shook her head in response.

Ah, I see, his eyes widened. That s the spirit of a living soul going to declare his love.

What? Jyuusan-hime asked, What are you talking about?

When I was little I spent a lot of time roaming around the palace unnoticed. I used to overhear many things because no one knew I was there. One night I was eavesdropping on a couple sitting out by the pond. They saw something very much like this that night. The girl asked what it was and her lover told her it was the spirit of a living soul searching out his lost love to declare his feelings and bring her back from whatever separated them. Apparently it s very rare.

Ohh, that is romantic, Jyuusan-hime sighed. Taking his hand in hers suddenly she said, let s make a wish and send the lover success on his journey.

Ryuuki squeezed her hand and nodded, fixing his eyes on the night sky. Together they made their wishes and watched the ball of light until it disappeared from view.


	40. Unspoken

Unspoken  
Reshin/Houjuu  
Rating: M

Written for Myaru at LJ Com saiunkoku_fic's 2009 Christmas Fic Exchange.

Houjuu swore under his breath while he struggled with the bolt on the entrance to his living quarters. A gentle snow blanketed the city, beautiful on its own but not without the cost of the chill seeping into his bones. Half numb fingers finally worked the latch and he hurried inside, quickly closing the door against another gust of wind. He flexed his hands against the soreness and went to work starting a small fire in a modest clay brazier in the corner. After a few minutes of fumbling with the char cloth and flint, he finally coaxed a flame to rise in the middle of the basin.

He cursed the cold, rubbing his hands together and eying his stash of wood. It would be two more days before he could collect his pay and send one of his employees to buy more coal. He never went into the market, preferring to pay others to purchase and deliver his supplies. It was a very expensive way of life, but worth the price. He had to budget carefully for the luxury, especially in the winter. He pulled a chair closer to the flames and sat down. _Another birthday_, he mused.

Now that his fingers were warmer, he untied the string that kept his mask in place. He set it aside and massaged the tops of his ears with his fingertips. Reshin's latest masterpiece fit him perfectly, but there was no way to prevent the string from chaffing. It was his own fault really, because he had forgotten to use the light wax Reshin brought him to reduce the friction of twine against skin.

_I wonder if I will always need these masks or if time will finally rid me of this curse? _The question haunted him every year.

_At least no one knows it's my birthday, except…_

There was a heavy knock, but before he could answer the door swung open and a gust of air threatened to extinguish the small fire. Houjuu rolled his eyes and sighed. _Reshin._

"Do come inside." Houjuu's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Reshin didn't seem to notice Houjuu's irritable tone. He strode into the elegantly simple living quarters and stashed a large basket in a corner before shrugging out of his winter cloak and hanging it on the wall. He brushed a few stray snowflakes from his face and scanned the room, spying the mask on the low table where Houjuu sat. Soon he was turning it over in his hands, appraising every surface for evidence of wear.

"You didn't wax the string," Reshin admonished.

"I forgot," Houjuu replied, rising from his seat to retrieve their customary sake glasses. As he reached for the upper shelf, Reshin smoothed Houjuu's silky hair aside and trailed a fingertip across the irritation on the crest of his ear. Houjuu shuddered under his touch; his hands trembled while he set the jade green sake cups on the polished table. Reshin brought the flask of sake from the cupboard and set it between them. Houjuu nodded toward the curious box in the corner.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's nothing." Reshin picked up a thin tapered candle and lit it in the brazier's humble flames. He placed the candle on the table, moving it several times so the shadows did not cast across the mask. He was diligent in his investigation, testing the mechanics around the mouth and checking for paint chips.

Houjuu watched Reshin scrutinize every surface for imperfections. Reshin loved beautiful things, especially those he fashioned with his own hands. He dropped by at least once a week to inspect each mask, and spent numerous hours restoring them to pristine condition. Houjuu despised his own elegance, but he shared Reshin's fondness for pleasing aesthetics and allowed the frequent visits. He wondered how many more years the house calls would continue.

"So why are you here?" Houju asked.

Reshin did not answer at first. He continued inspecting the fasteners, rubbing his finger over one spot over and over as if to assure that the piece was perfectly smooth. He returned the mask to the table and wrinkled his brow.

"The same reason you don't throw me out," Reshin answered, pouting.

"Which would be?"

The question hung unanswered between them. Reshin scowled and turned his attention to the low brazier.

"You keep it positively frigid in here," he grumbled. He put another piece of wood on the fire and stirred the hot embers back to life.

Houju held his tongue, focusing instead on pouring the sake. Why didn't he throw Reshin out? A heavy sigh escaped his lips. Reshin cast Houjuu a reproachful look of disgust.

"What's your problem?" Reshin demanded.

Houju raised the flask and swished it around. "You forgot to restock the sake," he complained.

"Since when do I restock your sake?" Reshin huffed.

"Since tonight," Houju answered without missing a beat. "Unless you'd prefer not to drink."

Reshin scowled. ""Who would want to spend time with you without the sake?"

Houjou didn't even look up. "Apparently you, since clearly you're unwilling to ante up any."

"Bastard."

"Jackass."

Reshin settled across from Houju and took his glass of sake. Silence took over while they both sipped their drinks. A gust of wind rattled the door and the fire sputtered. Houjuu put another piece of wood on the fire and returned to his seat. Neither man had anything to say, so they made no effort at conversation. As Houjuu reached for a refill, Reshin snatched his wrist mid-air.

"You're not getting the last of it," Reshin growled. Houju did not pull away. He observed while his companion pulled his index finger into his mouth and suckled. He shifted in his seat, attempting to hide his traitorous body's reaction. Reshin released the finger with a soft "pop" and smirked. "Enjoying yourself?" he purred.

"No."

Reshin's wry smile suggested he didn't believe that answer. Houjuu didn't bother looking away when Reshin opened his elaborate robes to reveal his bulging length.

"I believe you have work to do," Reshin taunted. He pushed his robes aside, lewdly exposing himself.

Houju stared at Reshin's body, allowing his gaze to trail up until he locked eyes with the arrogant Kou clansman.

"It looks like you need your wife," he tossed his silky hair as if bored.

Reshin's face turned red with annoyance. "Why would I go home when I have you right here?"

"Don't you have any new lines?" Houjuu rose and snatched the mask from the table. He turned his back to Reshin, barely maintaining his composure. His hands twitched as he returned the mask to its place on the shelf. "You never answered my question," he reminded his companion coolly.

Houju didn't need to see Reshin's face to know that his rejection cut deeply. A few tense moments passed, then Reshin stood and grabbed Houju's shoulder, spinning him around to face him.

"You know perfectly well why I'm here." Reshin's jaw was set.

"Because Yuri's out of town." Houju's dark eyes locked on Reshin's.

"Yuri hasn't gone anywhere." Reshin's admission held none of the anger Houjuu expected.

Houju's pursed his lips into a thin line. "So she knows you're here?"

"Of course she knows I'm here." Reshin snapped, "It's not like I slink around the neighborhood like a common criminal."

Houjuu raised a delicate eyebrow. "Except when you're spying on Shuurei."

"You don't know anything," Reshin groused.

Houju yawned heavily and stretched his arms over his head. "I'm going to bed, Reshin. It's late."

He shrugged out of his robe and draped it on a nearby nail. Reshin's eyes grew hooded as they trailed down Houjuu's form, following the flowing hair that spilled over his shoulders and down his back, ending just below the waist. Reshin was well aware that Houjuu's beauty was not limited to his face. Houjuu slipped into his bed and slid all the way over to the wall, allowing just enough room for another person.

Reshin stared at Houjuu's back for a few moments, then extinguished the candle. He shed his own robes and slid into the bed pulling Houjuu to his chest. He swept the pad of his thumb over the sore ear and resolved to have Kouyuu mix a batch of soothing cream. After fussing for a few minutes to get comfortable, he finally fell asleep with one hand settled on Houjuu's waist.

Houjuu remained awake, plagued by a jumbled mix of emotion and loosely connected thoughts. Reshin was exasperating, to be sure, but he still remained one of the few people who could look at his unadorned face and act normally. Well, normal for Reshin anyway. He wondered just how Yuri was able to deal with him.

_Yuri_. He fought against the memories, but there was no stopping the questions that tumbled across his mind. Why did he have to fall in love with the only woman in the world that would put up with Reshin? Why didn't he fight for her? Why had he not been more bold, persuading her that her inner beauty far exceeded his physical beauty? Why didn't he tell her that his beauty would fade with time? Why did he give her up so easily for his friend? _Friend_. The word slipped in uninvited, temporarily silencing his internal deliberations. _I really am exhausted_, he thought to himself, banishing the errant word from his consciousness.

Reshin was fast asleep; his tapered fingers gently rubbed against Houjuu's hip as he unconsciously drew closer. His breath ghosted across his exposed ear in a regular rhythm. Houjuu concentrated on the soft inhales and exhales, eventually matching his breathing with the man sleeping beside him. Finally he relaxed and his mind slipped into sweet silence.

When Houjuu woke the next morning, Reshin was gone. He pushed through his morning routine giving little thought to the night before until he noticed the odd box left in the corner. He pulled it away from the wall and was surprised to find it heavier than it looked. Curious, he lifted the lid and peered inside. A brief and rare smile played at Houjuu's lips as he slowly unpacked the box. Wrapped within a soft red cloth was a bottle of sake and a generous bag of dried oranges.

The rest of the box was filled with coal.


End file.
